Life is a roller coaster
by Freyalou
Summary: A little story about Molly and Charles and how they tackle life's ups and down together. Starts at the end of episode 5. Molly and Charles belong to Tony Grounds and the BBC the rest belong in my imagination. Oh and the spellings and typos are all mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Missed me?" were the first words from Molly as she ducked under Charles's arm and through the front door of the imposing Bath house. He looked over his shoulder and gave that drop dead sexy grin before the front door shut and a giggle was heard from behind the door. "What's funny?" He asked.

"Well it's been over 3 months, I've played this moment time and time again in my head but never have gardening gloves featured in my imagination. Ditch the gloves they're spoiling the moment". Charles whipped off the gloves and tossed them dramatically over his shoulder before grabbing Molly and pulling her into him. Molly let out a yelp in surprise but settled into his embrace and the loving, longing kissed that followed.

"You've come back to me!"

"Well I said I would ... Always"

"God Molly you've no idea how much I've missed you. I want to hear about everything in person and not just by letter".

"Right then that will require a cup of tea I reckon" said Molly before being lead to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell boss this kitchen is about as big as our entire house in Newham!"

"Its nothing special just large and old" laughed Charles as he searched the cupboards looking for mugs. "Bingo" he said dragging two mugs from the back of the cupboard. "My mother is a terrible snob and won't drink her tea out of a mug but I was sure these would still be here. Do you want the wispa or crunchie mug?"

Molly giggled "Are these yours from when you was a nipper?"

"Well one would of been mine and the other would of been Rachel's" Molly raised an eyebrow and Charles realised he never spoken about her. "She's my older sister, bossy, stubborn and well we don't really get on that well"

So they settled down in the sun room sat on two comfy chairs in the late autumn sun. "Molly you look different! You look peaceful and confident. Have you found what you were looking for?"

"What do you mean boss?"

"Well did you find what you were looking for in afghan? Have you finished the journey?"

"Oh boss man I don't know where to start! "

"Molly it's Charles I'm fully discharged now. I'm boss of nobody now. Start at the beginning Molly."

"Well one of my first jobs was to give a lecture in Kabul. Little me with no qualifications to my name stood there talking to a room of people. I was crapping myself that's for sure. Never thought I could give a 30 minuet talk in front of so many people but once I started I was off" she said "Qaseem walked in at the end. I loved that he was there. Gave me so much confidence. We talked afterwards and he told me that he had found Bashira. I couldn't believe it. We talked and I demanded that he took me to see her. He was unhappy but he knew I would go on my own. I was so desperate,you know that. It was part of my journey. In the end he agreed. I was shitting myself driving thought the streets of Kabul. I spent 5 minuets with her Charles that's all but it was enough."

"Tell me the rest Molly"

"What do you mean. That's it."

"There's more I've spoken to Qaseem. I know you've given him your deployment money".

"Well there you go then. 14ks nothing to me but it's everything she needs and I know Qaseem will look after it for her. After that I spent the next 3 months training all the Afghan medics. Can't believe I was a teacher! I'd love to go back to school now and show them. But yes I have found the calmness in my nut. I haven't had a flash back in months, everything feels so much better now. I feel like the whole Afghan thing can be popped in a box and left on a shelf. There is one last bit of the journey to complete though."

"What's that Molly?"

"Hello"shouted a shrill voice from the hall.

"We're in here" shouted Charles. Moments later a woman in her early 60's strode into the room carrying the discarded gardening gloves.

"Found these in the hall" she said. Molly and Charles burst into laughter.

"Mum this is Molly. Molly this is my mum Margaret" said Charles trying to stop laughing.

"Well Molly my dear your the

Medic that was allowed to treat his blisters?"

Molly blushed. Charles pointed out that blisters treating was the least of Molly's talents. With that Charles dad walked threw the door. "Dad this is Molly, Molly this is Richard."

"Well Molly. I'm pleased to meet you. Can't thank you enough for saving this cock wobbles life. That's for sure." Molly giggled it was so funny to see a man of this age say cock wobbles.

"Charles you have no class I cannot believe you would serve tea in these god awful mugs. There are perfectly good cups and saucers in the cupboard." Scolded Margaret

"Sorry Mrs James. That's my fault said Molly. For the last 3 months it's been tin mugs and paper cups for me. I wouldn't trust myself with your fine china."

"When did you get home Molly" asked Margaret.

"We landed late last night. I think it was about 2am when I got to bed."

"Well then my dear it's just as well we've been shopping."

"Why what do you mean?" Asked Molly.

Richard grinned. "I didnt think we'd have another home coming dinner. Can't tell how thankful I am Molly." He said rubbing his hands together in delight.

"What do you mean?" Asked Molly.

"Molly my mothers home coming dinners are legendary your in for a real treat. I'm sure she thinks we live on rations while on tour, I did tell her about the Pizza Hut and Burger King at Bastion but I don't think she believed me".

"Oh my god your doing this for me? Please don't go to too much trouble Mrs James. "

"Molly it's Margaret and nothing is too much trouble for you my dear. Now please disappear and don't come back till 7pm my dears. I've got magic to work. "

"Well that's us told" said Charles reaching a hand out to Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Home coming

A/N. Thanks for the lovely reviews it's a scary business publishing on here for the first time so your reviews, favourite and follows have helped massively. This chapter is more fluff (so are the next few tbh), we're still climbing the steep hill at the start of the roller coaster ride please bare with me and get prepared to hold on tight when we reach the top.

The pair walked for hours over the park and into the town centre before settling on a quiet pub. They sat before an open log fire with a pint each. They had been talking for hours. But still carried on, it was good to be able to talk and not worry about been overheard." Boss my journey is not 100% complete."

"What do you mean Molly, what's left to do?"

"I've got one or two things left to sort. I'm gunna ask you summat now"

"What is Molly?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story but it started while me and smurf were on r&r. He came up with an idea of going to Vegas and sticking his deployment money on red, he wanted me to go with him. I had agreed. It was before we got together and it sounded fun" Molly took a drink before continuing.

"Next thing was the day if the secret mission to find Badria. It had failed and we were unloading the truck. He showed me a dress he was going to order me. You disturbed the conversation. I never gave him any idea we had any chance of a relationship you know that don't you?" Another drink before carrying on.

"When he came to London he had bought me that very dress. We even looked at flights before died."

Charles pulled a face which Molly quickly soothed with a "clam down he was my best mate nothing more"

"Anyway what I'm trying to ask is would you come to Vegas with me?"

"Really Molly is that not a bit wrong considering?"

"No Charles it will be fine. We were best mates nothing more. He was ok in the end, he understood and he was happy for us. I can't ask anybody else they wouldn't understand"

Xxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Molly walked into the impressive dinning room to see a huge feast of roast beef laid out in front of her.

"Oh my god you've done all this for me? "

"It's nothing my dear" replied Margaret

"We'll be eating like kings for the rest of the week" said Richard standing up to carve the biggest joint of roast beef Molly had ever seen in her life.

They all sat down to eat the roast dinner.

"Seriously this is fantastic, these Yorkshire puddings are like nothing I've ever seen in my life. Defo not Aunt Bessie's." The room filled with laughter.

"So Molly what made you want to join the army?" Asked Richard

"I dunno. It's a long story really but I had a crap job, no prospects and well to be honest, my mates were the only good thing in my life or at least I thought they were. On my 18th birthday I found my best friend and my boyfriend "together" in the toilet of a night club. That was it, I ran out of the club and didn't stop till I was half way down the high street. I found myself stood outside the army recruitment shop gasping for breath. It was then I could see a way of changing my life and actually doing something that would make a difference. I went back the next day and well the rest is history so they say."

After dinner they all settled in the lounge in front of the open fire. Warm, cosy, full of delicious food and sat next to the man she loved Molly had definitely found the calmness she had been searching for.

"You look tired"said Margaret.

"I am, I'm proper done in."

"Not surprised" said Charles "20 hour flight yesterday followed by not much sleep last night I should wonder. Let me show you to your room." Charles then lead Molly up the grand staircase to the second floor and showed her to the guest room.

"Wow this is impressive" said Molly looking around. This house never ceased to amaze her. "I'll be back in a bit" said Charles.

Molly got ready for bed. She tried to wait for Charles to come back but she was so tired. She had been running on adrenalin all day but she was spent now. She was drifting off when there was a quiet knock in the door. Charles walked in and Molly lifted up the duvet cover sleepily. Charles climbed into bed and held Molly. He whispered into her ear that they had a life time together for other stuff but tonight was for sleep. Molly then drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

"Morning beautiful" said Charles through closed eyes.

"How do you know I'm even awake? You haven't opened your eyes"

"Two things Dawes, one your a terrible fidget and two you've been playing with my hair. And you've been staring at me for ages"

"Hmmm ok I like to think of it more as gazing and willing you to wake up" she replied.

"What time is it? Still seems really dark".

"Well it's 7am in Afghan and I'm still on Afghan time I'm afraid" giggled Molly. Charles groaned realising that this must mean it was 4am and Moly was still running on a different time zone. "I'll wake you up in a nice way". Said Molly as she started to kiss Charles from the lips downwards taking special notice of the scare on the left side of his stomach.

"Oh no you don't Dawsey" said Charles as he scooped

Molly up and switch positions so that he was laid on top of her. He was taking control of this. It was something he didn't want to rush. He'd waited so long from this moment he wanted it to be memorable for all the right reasons. Afterwards the laid together still entwined and flushed. Molly started to nod back off to sleep and it was Charles turn to lay there awake stroking the back of her hair and periodically kissing the top of her head.

When she woke the following morning she smiled and stretched realising that yesterday was not a dream and she was actually laid in a massive bed in a massive house. She looked round and found the room empty. She checked her phone and saw in was 9.30am. God Molls shift your arse she muttered to herself what will the James's think of her. She hurriedly washed, dressed and went downstairs. She followed the smell of strong coffee into the sunroom where she found Charles and his mum huddled over a laptop. She stood in the door way for a moment before walking into the room.

"Hey Molly I got your favourite" said Charles passing her the coco pops. She grinned and pour herself a large helping.

"Sorry did I disturb something" said Molly looking at the laptop.

"Oh no nothing" said Charles. "Just helping mum do some online shopping. "

"Back to this Vegas thing" said Charles changing the subject and taking Molly's mind off the laptop which had some very interesting search results of a surprise he was planning. "When shall we go? Have you got any plans for the next few weeks?"

"Er no nothing planned at all till go back off leave in January" replied Molly.

"Well that's sorted then we can go next week. No point waiting."

"Ok let's do it let's go to Vegas next week."

The rest for the weekend flew by. Charles took Molly on a tour of bath but mostly they spent time getting to know each other away from the army. They found that they got along well laughing, giggling teasing each other like teenagers. They also discussed Charles future and employment prospects now he had been discharged. He told her about the security job his friend had asked him for help with.

Soon it was time to say goodbye to Margaret and Richard.

Margaret told Molly she had lit up the house and that she had filled it with laughter. "Please come back soon Molly. Enjoy Vegas with my boy" she said giving Charles a wink over Molly's shoulder.

Charles drove Molly back to her barracks. During the journey Molly explained that she hadn't told her parents about their relationship. She had wanted to make sure it was real first. "I promise I'll go and tell them, I'll do it before we go to Vegas on Friday". She kissed him and climbed out of the black Range Rover. She waved and watched Charles drive off. It felt so strange kissing outside here when they had previously hidden any sign their relationship from the army. Molly practically skipped her way down the driveway and to accommodation block. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Big surprise

A/N. Sorry more fluff. I promise we will reach the top of the roller coaster eventually. Please bare with me and R&R.

Hi mum, dad, anyone? Shouted Molly as she walked into her childhood home in Newham. Tripping over shoes and bags that were left in the doorway.

"Hi love" replied her mum carrying the usual full laundry basket. "How are you? Where have you been? I thought you were back days ago?"

"I was mum" replied Molly. "I told you ages ago I was going to visit my friend". Molly walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Got any milk mum?" As she bobbed down to look in the fridge. "No didn't think so just as well I came prepared". As she took the bottle out of her bag. She made herself and her mum a brew. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he's off chasing the tail of the next big thing. You know what he's like."

"Mum I've got something to tell you. I've met someone. He's very special, nah that's sounds shit doesn't it. He's the dogs mum, he's the real thing he's perfect and I love him mum". It all came out in such as rush.

"What come on Molly tell me more. Is he army? A private like you?"

"No mum he used to be army but not any more he's retired."

"Oh that makes him sound a bit old?"

"No mum he is older than me but not that old. He retired on medical grounds because he was shot in Afghan. The thing is mum is he was my oc".

"Your what?"

"He was my captain, my officer in charge on my first tour so it's been a bit difficult. We've had to wait out for him to be discharged. That's done and dusted now so we can be together." Molly went on

"I've just spent the weekend in bath with him and his parents. The house is massive, Proper posh mum. Here let me show you some pictures."

"Bloody hell Molls You've done ok for yourself there" she said looking at the pictures of Charles. OMG look at that house that's well flash!" She said moving on to other pictures on the phone.

"I know mum can't believe it's all real. I keep pinching myself."

"Anyway mum I've asked him to go to Vegas with me in memory of Smurf. It's the last thing I need to do to sort my head out and say a proper goodbye to Smurf. We're going Friday but will be back Monday . I'd love to bring him back to meet you all when we get back."

"Molly are you crazy? You can't bring someone like that here? Seriously your off your head."

"No mum it will be fine honest! He ain't all lar-de-dar you know he's normal".

"I'm not sure love"

"Ok well what if we got out for some food or summat? I'd love you to meet him mam, he's my future." Looking round the cramped living room and into the kitchen she could understand her mums reluctance. She just hoped to god her dad would behave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Friday came all to soon. Molly had spent the last 2 days frantically shopping for summer clothes not easy in November but no place better than London. She had never been on holiday and wasn't really sure what to expect or pack. Yes she been to Afghan twice but this was a whole different ball bag. She waved bye to her mum and nan and headed off to the tube. She felt nervous and excited, 3 whole days of alone time with her boss man.

She arrived at terminal 2 half an hour early. She didn't do late. As a soldier late wasn't an option. She'd been late for a PT session once and it didn't make for a happy run. She parked herself near the door with optimum view of all the entrances. She had got a hot chocolate and waiting for Charles to arrive.

She'd bearly burnt her lip on the scolding liquid before Charles marched purposely through the doors. Molly stood up all smiles. "Missed me?" She said.

"Look no gardening gloves this time came the reply"with a cheeky wink.

"No but what's with the massive case? Were only going for 2 nights. Soldiers as supposed to travel with there kit on their back ain't they?"

"Not this time Dawesy. I aimed to arrive early and check in before you saw the size of the case but that's not happend due to the car park they call the m25. I'm so sorry."

"What are you on about?"

"We are going to Vegas for 3 nights but then we are off to Mexico for 12 nights 5 star all inclusive. We have had one hell if a year and we deserve some r&r together don't you think?"

"Eh are you pulling my chain? I can't afford that? I've not packed nearly enough for 14 nights".

"I don't expect you to pay Molly what I do expect is for you to enjoy. Here take a look" said Charles as he handed his phone over opened on the internet page.

"Fucking hell Charles. I don't know what to say. I'm speechless".

"Well there's a first came the reply". As they walked off to check in hand in hand.

Case checked in the pair enjoyed bubbles in the VIP lounge. Molly rang her mum to explain the change of plan. "What are you going to do about clothes Molls?" she asked.

"Not a bloody clue"said Molly "I ain't even thought about it". And in truth she hadn't. She had been too happy sharing alone time with Charles. Ah fuck it. I'll worry about that later she thought. I've got enough for the next couple of days. I'll worry about the rest from there on in.

Before long the love birds were up in the sky. Charles was a seasoned traveler as you would expect but this was Molly's first proper holiday. First time in a plane with proper seats and windows to look out of. She was so excited and Charles was so happy to be the person to share all this with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Molly had decided that the first night would be for Smurf. She got herself ready in the massive bathroom. Smurfs red dress fitted perfectly, his mum had done a cracking job getting the size right. The colour and style wouldn't of been Molly's choice and she felt a little daft walking out in to the room wearing it. She needn't of worried. Charles let out a low whistle. "My god Molly you look stunning" he said reaching out putting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a longing kiss filled with promise and desire. Molly went weak at the knees. She pulled away eventually.

"Come on she said. Let's do this while I still look half decent."

The pair had a couple of drinks in the bar before heading for the tables. "I ain't got a scooby here"said Molly.

"You've lost me came the reply."

"Sorry I forget myself" said Molly looking round at all the flashing lights, tables and all the buzz of the people walking round with purpose. "I just don't know were to start".

"What on earth is a scooby?"

"Scooby Do -clue thats basic boss."

Charles rolled his eyes and took Molly by the hand and lead her to the roulette tables. She changed a $100 into chips and placed it on red. 'This is for you Smurf sorry it's not the full 14k but mines already spoken for' she thought. The ball landed on red and the pile of chips doubled. Back on red and doubled again. Charles changed some money and started to play. He was obviously no beginner and was laying chips on the table. Molly was watching some of the others around the table. She couldn't believe the money that was being spent. Coming for her back ground she couldn't justify it. She decided to have one more go on red just for Smurf. She popped half her chips down and again they doubled.

"Right that's me done" she said scooping up her winnings to cash in. "This should get me some bikinis and holiday clothes for tomorrow". Back in the bar the couple raised a toast to Smurf. "A fine solider and best friend" toasted Molly. "Charles. I'd love to go and see Smurfs mum. Just to tell her that if carried out his wishes, that we'd been and done this in him memory. Come with me".

"Molly I couldn't, I just couldn't. I failed that woman epically. I lost both of her boys. Which is bad enough but if she found out about us!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Thanks for all you fantastic reviews. Hope you enjoy, sorry it's a bit short. Please R&R

Mexico was amazing.

Molly had never seen anything like it, the hotel and room were like nothing else. The pool, grounds and private beach were so luxurious. The staff were amazing she thought that if she as much as thought about getting a drink a waiter would be there like a shot. The food was something else and they had enjoyed private meals overlooking the beach. Best of all though was being able to chill out on a sun lounger and do nothing but hold hands.

During a long walk down the beach the pair were hand in hand. "Remember when we were in Bastian and we were talking about draw down. I'd said that Mansfield Mike had wanted to stay in the fob forever. You said when you find a place when your happy. Well I think I've found mine here!" Charles looked down and smiled.

They stopped walking and he held her face in his hands. "I don't care where we are as long as we're together. Whatever you want to do with your career or life I will follow for as long as you want me to" he said.

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Yes". He reached down to kiss her in the lips.

"Don't really know what I want to do now to be honest though" replied Molly with a smile "Afghan is firmly dealt with. I don't need to go back there. Mind you I did like teaching."

The next day Molly was fidgeting on her sun lounger. "What's wrong Molly?"

"I'm just restless. Wish I had my trainers I need to go in the gym or go for a run"

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Up to this point he hadn't noticed Molly's reluctance to go any deeper that waist height in the pool and she had point blank refused to go in the sea stating a fear of sharks or even fish.

"I can't, I can't really swim." She replied.

"Seriously you can't swim? Do you know how much trouble that could of caused on tour? How many lives you could have put at risk? What if there was a river to cross?" He snapped back into captain role.

Molly hadn't seen Captain Stern Face for a while and certainly not since afghan and certainly not since becoming a couple. It came as a bit of a shock. "It was bleeding Afghanistan it was 80% desert and dust the other 20% was sodding mountains. It rained once in the entire six months we were there and the only river beds I saw close up were dried up." Replied Molly defending herself.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I just worry about you. What if your next post is somewhere wet with rivers. Promise me you'll take lessons when were home? You won't even have to tell anyone."

"Ok I see your point. I'll look into it if it makes you happy." Replied Molly feeling like a little child who'd been told off.

"Yes it does" Charles stood up "I'm just going to get a coffee" he said bending down and planting a kiss on Molly's lips. He walked off towards the hotel lobby and not the pool bar Molly thought nothing of it.

A couple of hours later and a waitress came over carrying a package. As Molly opened it she saw trainers and sports clothes. She grinned and looked at Charles. "You've got to stop doing this you know."

"Doing what came the reply?"

"You know buying me stuff all the time I can support myself you know".

"Look Molly, were on holiday it doesn't matter, anyway whats wrong with spoiling the woman I love? What else am I going to spend my money on? And I'm kind of trying to get back in your good books after before."

Molly popped her new clothes and trainers on, on top of her bikini. "Are you coming with me?"

"I don't know Molly. I haven't ran since..." said Charles looking down at his leg.

"Aw come on I'll go easy on you I promise, we can always go in the gym on the cross trainer or something?" She held out her hand and Charles took it.

Charles found his strength improving in his leg and using some of the top the range equipment was a real treat after some of the makeshift weights he'd used in the past. Molly on the other hand was happy to play some dance music on her iPod and pound away on the treadmill or cross trainer enjoying the cool air conditioning.

And that was how the holiday passed. Sun lounger, gym, beach, restaurant and bedroom. Happy in each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R

Back home with a bump.

As the pair walked through the arrivals section and out in the car park Molly shivered "bbbrrrr it's taters out here boss I'm proper dithering".

"Hmm" said Charles clearly distracted.

"What's wrong boss? You've gone all quiet on me again."

"Sorry Molly I'm fine just a bit of post holiday blues. Wondering were we are going to go from here, I'm not sure I can leave you tonight and go home to Bath".

"You might gunna change your mind in a couple of hours when you meet the rest of the family." She laughed

Two hours later they were sat in the pub waiting for Molly's mum, dad and nan to arrive. As promised they had arranged lunch in the pub instead of going home. Molly could see Charles was on tender hooks. "Relax will ya you muppet, your like a cat on a hot tin roof, it's only my parents."

"Molly they might only be your parents to you, but to me they are the parents of the most important person in my life."

"Aw you soppy sod" said Molly reaching over and kissing Charles.

"Hiya Mols" said Belinda rushing forward for a hug, closely followed by Nan, while Dave took up the rear. Molly stood up to give her mum a hug getting squeezed to death in the process.

"Bleeding hell mum, I've only been on holiday! It's not like I've been on tour again"

"Sorry I just missed you that's all".

"Mum, Dad, Nan this is Charles, Charles this is my mum Belinda, my dad Dave and my Nan Doreen" introduced Molly.

"Please just call me Nan everyone does" said Nan as Charles reach down to kiss the women on the cheeks and shake Dave's hand.

"Here have you seen that car in the car park, bloody great big black one with them blacked out windows an all" said Dave "I bet it's them dealers again, nothing but trouble" Molly winked at Charles and smiled, a posh car like that meant something totally different in her world than Charles's.

The afternoon passed without incident although Dave did drink more than he should have but he was not a man to pass on a free drink.

Nan had asked the couple if they wanted to crash in her spare room to save the cost of a hotel room. They had eagerly agreed, both being more than a little tired after the night flight and jet lag.

The following day Charles had left Molly to visit her parents house while he went into Central London to stock up on coffee and do a spot of Christmas shopping. He had agreed to text Molly before he got on the tube back so she could meet him at the station.

Molly had a lovely time hanging out with her parents it had felt like ages since she'd been able to chill like this. "Here Moll he's well fit, if I were 20 years younger I wouldn't mind a go" said Nan.

"Oi keep your bleeding hands and your dirty mind yourself" replied Molly.

"Seriously Molly you've got a keeper there love, you want to grab on with both hands and never let go" were her mums words of wisdom.

"Yes I know he's my good one, my once in a life time! We've been through so much but it just feels right"

Dave had been out on the landing for a fag Molly took him another brew out. He said "Here that bloody dealer is in the area again. Cheeky bugger has parked his car right outside our sodding door"Molly burst out laughing. "Whats so bleeding funny?" Asked Dave. Tears were rolling down her face. He realised he wasn't going to get a sensible answer any time soon. Thinking this was an ideal chance to broach the subject Dave said "Here Mols can you lend your old man a slice of your deployment money. I've got the chance of a job I just need to raise a bit if capital".

"How much are you talking dad?" she replied.

"Five K?"

"Flaming hell dad I ain't made of money"

"Why I thought you had 14k. You can't of spent it you've been on tour for the last 3 months and you hadn't spent it before you left."

"It's gone dad. I gave it to my friend in Afghan who promised to look after the little girl who I met, it's to pay for her future, her schooling and that."

"Are you completely mental? You've give all that money to a stranger rather than help your family out, who if you ant noticed are on the bones of their arse" ranted Dave.

"You don't understand dad"

"Damn fucking right I don't understand. Just shows what you think of us, absolutely fuck all. That bloody army has changed you Molly and not for the better I'd say" with that Dave stomped off inside grabbed his coat and stormed off still muttering under his breath about what a disgrace his eldest daughter was supporting the child of Taliban before her own family.

Fucking hell thought Molly she could kind of see why her dad was mad but he wouldn't of put the money to good use anyway it was bound to be dodgy. Molly thought back to Bashira in the grounds of the school playing San chil bassie supporting her was the right thing to do.

Not long after Molly received the text message to say that Charles was about to get on the tube and would be with her in 20 mins. Molly set off walking towards Upton Park tube station. She'd almost reached the station when she saw a familiar figure "Mare, Mary is that you?" Shouted Molly. Proud Mary looked over her shoulder clocked Molly and tried to scurry off pushing her pram. "Hay Mary don't run off. I only want to say hi". Proud Mary turned round to face Molly. She had a black eye and a cut lip plus a fair sized baby bump.

"Mare what's happened to you?" Asked Molly.

"Life Molly that's what, you'd of known if you'd of stuck round long enough to give a shit"

"Aw Mare don't be like that, who did this to you? Is it the Dad? Does he hit you? You don't have to take it you know?"

"I do Molly. As me mam says I've made me bed an all that. The Dad's Artem I got pregnant about the time when we fell out and had this little bleeder, the next is due end of Feb" she said

"Are you ok?" Asked Molly.

"It's shit, horrible Molls but I've got no one and no where to go, he gives me so little money that I struggle to put food on the table and heat the flat and that's when this shit happens" she said pointing to her face. Both girls had tears running down their faces.

"Here" said Molly reaching into her purse and pulling out a wad of notes "I'm sorry I can't do more, but treat yourself and the little un, put a bit away for emergencies like"

Proud Mary who was not so proud anymore greatfully accepted the money and smiled. "I've got to go, I have to get back and get his dinner on before he gets back".

"Take care babes and ring me if you ever need me, my numbers still the same" said Molly as she squeezed her friend before she watched her scurry off.

Charles had watch most of this from the tube station entrance walked up to Molly and asked what was wrong. "That would of been me! That would of been my life it I hadn't of joined up" Molly explained about her 18th birthday again and also the arguments with her dad about marrying Artem. "So you see, that was my life mapped out in front of me!"

"Well I'd say you've had a lucky escape there, you've got me instead" said Charles squeezing her in a hug.

"I've had a shit morning what with proud Mary and to top it off a massive run in with my dad. ".

"Why what's happened?" Asked Charles. "Oh you know just the usual, he thinks I was wrong giving my money to Bashira but only cos he wanted it for himself. Proper pissed off he is".

"Why don't you come home to Bath with me? Plenty of room and I know mum and dad think the world of you. I promise it won't be a problem"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Molly pack your bags your off the Bath for the foreseeable" Charles gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance and a cheeky wink.

Ten minuets later while Molly was in her old room packing what was left in there Charles rang his parents to forewarn them. Unsurprisingly they were happy to take Molly into the household.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Here we go life in Bath. It's a bit of a filler to explain how Molly and CJ get on at home together. Please R&R thanks xx

Under Margaret's wing.

Molly and Charles spent the weekend chilling out in Bath but Monday came around all to quick. Molly woke up as Charles climbed out of bed. "Were you going?" she asked lazily

"Morning beautiful I am going to work". He punchtuated each word proud that he no longer classed himself as injured and able to earn something of a living "I told you about Alex and his security company getting the Ed sheeran gig, well we need to do some planning, work out numbers etc".

Molly was gutted what the hell was she going to do with herself all day. Eventually she dragged herself up out of bed, showered and dressed. She made her way to the kitchen were she found Margaret.

"What's your plans for the day dear?" Asked Margaret

"No plans, just gonna sit and bore myself silly in front of the telly I reckon, maybe go for a walk later when I can't stand any more Jeremy Kyle" replied Molly.

"Why don't you come with me?" Molly realised that she had absolutely no idea what Charles parents did for a living. Richard was nowhere to be seen and she had presumed he was at work but Margaret, she didn't have a clue.

"Where's that?" She asked

"Well my dear I cannot abide that muppet on the telly so I help out at Oakwood Dog Rescue centre, I run the shop and help with the fund raising. You could maybe help with the dogs, they're always looking for walkers"

"Ok anything beats day time telly" said Molly grabbing some toast and pulling her trainers on.

They were stood in the reception area. "Right through here is the main kennels we have 20 dogs in our care at the moment, the latest one arrived yesterday." Margaret introduced her to the staff and all the dogs giving Molly their backgrounds and likes and dislikes. Molly felt particularly attracted to Hero who had been used as bate for a dog fight or so they thought judging by his injuries. He was healing nicely and was going to his forever home shortly.

They stopped at the last pen. "This is Nell" said Margaret. "She arrived yesterday. She is very nervous of anything and everything her first owners worked full time and would leave in a cage for most of the day. I don't think they gave her any attention when they got home either to think of it. They put her up for sale on the internet and the Green family bought her but it soon became apparent that Nell was too damaged to fit in their family full of children and other animals. They brought her here so we can help her and ultimately find her a new home. We don't know her full history but she's very damaged"

Nell was a 12 month old black Labrador who should of been jumping around all bouncy but instead she was cowering in the corner. Molly was trying to call Nell to the front of the pen but the dog was not responding to her.

"Poor thing I can't understand why someone would do that to her" Molly felt pulled towards Nell. "Can I go in and see if I can get her to respond?"

"Be my guest but don't expect too much dear, she really is a troubled dog" said Margaret opening the door and stepping aside to let Molly through.

Two hours, two cups of tea and a shared ham sandwich later and Margaret found Molly sat on the floor next to Nell.

"Wow you've really come along way with her Molly".

"Do you think so? I've just sat and talked to her and crept closer and closer til I was right next to her. She did eat all my ham though" said Molly giggling while she hobbled round the room trying to get rid of the pins and needles in her leg.

"It will take a long time I'm afraid" said Margaret.

Molly returned the next day and the day after. She even left Charles at home in the fourth day to spend an hour with Nell. Molly had made it her personal mission to show this beautiful dog all the love and attention she could. She likened to when she was fragged after her first tour. When nobody understood her troubles or had any idea how to help her out. Nell was now wagging her tail slightly at the sound of Molly's voice. A break through according to Margaret who had seen many dogs like Nell struggle for months.

Another of Margaret's regular day time trips that Molly joined her on was a visit to her mum at the nursing home. Grandma Joyce was a tough old woman at 90 she was all there up top but her legs had gone. She had a very direct approach stating that at her age she didn't have time for unnecessary faff. Molly thought she was hilarious and loved hearing her tales from her past. Grandma Joyce enjoyed Molly's medic stories too, they had a lot in common as the old woman had been a medic in the Second World War recovering casualties following the bombings in London. The pair got on famously.

Molly and Charles had also spent a fair bit of time in the local gym. Charles happy to see his fitness levels improving even though his leg was still weak.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Molly was terrified on Sunday of the second week when Charles set off early in the snow to collect Sam. She had plenty of practice with 7 year old boys but this one would make or break her relationship. It took Charles ages to get back as the snow was falling thick and fast causing the traffic to crawl. Eventually they arrived home at 11am. "Scamp you need to take your boots off" shouted Charles as Sam ran down the hall and into the kitchen to see his grandma.

Molly walked out of the living room and Charles dipped down and planted a kiss on her head. "Stop worrying. He will love you I promise" he reassured. "Sam come here buddy Molly has been waiting to meet you?"

"Sorry dad" said Sam. He turned round to Molly and said "Pleased to meet you again Molly. Fancy playing in the snow with us?" "Come on dad you promised"

"Look scamp I'll play as long as I can but the cold really hurts my leg son".

Sam looked at Molly "Please Molly" he begged.

"Sure thing Sam I love a good snow ball fight, let's see if we can win against your dad" said Molly reaching for her coat and trainers.

Before too long it was out and out war in the back garden with snow balls flying everywhere. After about an hour Charles had to admit defeat and retreat back into the house limping but Sam had begged Molly to make a snowman with him. She agreed obviously wanting to make him happy. She didn't want him to think she was boring.

Charles was stood at the kitchen sink looking at the fun in the garden.

Margaret was busy cooking Sunday lunch but she stopped and stood next to Charles. "They're getting on famously, Molly really is an incredible woman Charles"

"Yes I know mum" he was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Sam dump snow on the top of Molly's head.

"She really does light up this house you know dear."

"I love her Mum. I've never felt anything like this before, not with Rebecca nor anyone who came before. She is everything to me". Margaret gave her sons arm a squeeze. She knew alright she'd never seen her son so much in love. Things had improved rapidly since his Molly had returned. After the accident she had watched Charles struggle through some extremely hard times. It had been like a dark cloud over the house but Molly had arrived like a whirl wind and blown all of the dark clouds away. This old house was now filled with life, laughter and love. A warm fuzzy feeling passed through Margaret and it had nothing to do with the pre lunch sherry she had been drinking.

Before too long Charles opened the kitchen door and called the pair in as lunch was ready.

"Fab I'm proper Hank Marvin" said Molly.

"What's that?" Asked Sam.

"It's cockney for starving. We say things that rhyme like apple and pairs are stairs" said Molly.

Sam giggled "can you teach me some?" he asked

"Molly is sticking around" said Charles "you'll pick up loads scamp".

Another of Margaret's massive roast dinners. "Margaret I'm going to be a right ten tonne tessie by the time I get back said. "

"Is that slang?" asked Sam.

"No mate replied Molly it's just your grandma cooks the best Sunday dinners ever and if I'm not careful I'm going to end up the size of a house".

"Scamp are you sprout dodging again?" Asked Richard.

"Aw grandad you know I don't like them. They're yucky".

"I don't like. sprouts either mate but I'll do you a deal, you eat yours and I'll eat mine. Ok?" Said Molly. Sam looked at Molly and tucked into his sprouts. Charles sat back laughing and shaking his head at the pair who were pulling some serious faces.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later on that day after an afternoon

of playing board games Charles took Sam home. He stood in the hall of Rebecca's house. Sam was talking 100 miles an hour about Molly. "Mum, Molly's fantastic, we spent hours playing in the snow, we had a fantastic snowball fight and built a massive snowman didn't we dad? And we ate our sprouts together and she let me win at the games we played" never once stopping for a breath. "Anyway mum I'm Hank Marvin what's for supper?"

Charles grinned Molly had clearly won herself a friend. "Why don't you go and get some cereal scamp".

"Mum can we have coco pops they're Molly's favourite I want to try them?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "Sam they are full of sugar".

Since the accident Charles's relationship with Rebecca had improved vastly to the point were he would come in and have a coffee before heading back home. They would sit and chat about their child. Not today though she was curt in her dismissal opening the door and practically shoving Charles through it all the while shouting at Sam to practice his spellings. Oh well thought Charles. That is Rebecca all over blowing hot and cold some things never change. As he got back in his car to drive home. His leg was really hurting in this weather and he was glad of the automatic so he could rest it.

Later that evening Rebecca rang Rachel who was incidentally her best friend since school and the reason why she and Charles had met in the first place. "It's all over Rachel. I've got no chance of getting back with him." Said Rebecca taking a large drink of her third glass of red. "I've lost him to saint bloody Molly, I tell you Sam met her today and it's been Molly this and Molly that constantly since he came home".

"I know mum and dad were exactly the same when I popped round the other day, really don't know what's so special though" replied Rachel.

"I wish she would kindly fuck off back to London, I really thought that now Charles has left the sodding army we could get back together and now some bloody little cockney squaddy has trampled all over any chance I might of had. And to top it off she's only bloody well gone and taut my child SLANG" spat Rebecca now pouring her fourth glass.

"Well maybe, just maybe we need to show Charles the error of his ways, make him realise that you are the better option". Although Rachel disliked her little brother with a passion she wanted her friend to be happy and if this ment life with Charles then so be it. "Anyway I think you've had enough to drink if your not careful you will look like shit in the playground and that would never do. I'll see you at yoga in the morning. Now go to bed"

"Okay I'll just finish this last glass then I'm going to bed I promise. Good night Rachel" Rebecca sat at the kitchen table pondering how life had got so shit. All she had ever wanted was her Charles to leave the army so they could have their settled life and now he had it had all turned to shit because of that bloody woman.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thank you for the reviews. Do you like nasty Rebecca? Well here's nasty Rachel the other part of the double act and soon to be thorn in Molly's side. Please R&R.

And so December past in a similar way. Molly spent most of her time at Oakwood, glad that she had a purpose. She kind of knew she was putting too much time and too much focus on Nell but couldn't help it. She felt such a connection with her and she had now got her fetching a ball and walking reasonably well in her lead, although she was still scared of anything out of the ordinary. The bin lorry had been major stumbling block and had caused Molly to take a three mile detour to avoid bumping into it again. What Molly didn't know was that Margaret had expressed her concerns about her spending too much time with Nell to Charles who just shook his head. He had spoken to Molly and tried to warn her about getting too involved. De jar vue all over again and he told his mum so. "I can see were this is going" he said "it's going to be Bashira all over again. God help us when that dog is adopted she will be in bits again I know that she doesn't show it but she's still fragile mum". Charles went on "I've tried telling her but Molly is so bloody minded and stubon at times"

"What do you mean love?" Asked Margaret. So Charles explained it all, every last bit including the suicide vest and the deployment money. He also mentioned about Molly being fragged and explained how the stress of war and the strain of the shit you see and deal with affect you.

"Leave it with me son" said Margaret with a wink. Instinctively Charles knew their little unit was to become three at some point in the near future. He decided that if he was having a dog then he had better go see what was so special with Nell and made a special effort to visit with Molly over the following days. He agreed this dog had a lovely temperament.

The first fly in the ointment was Molly's dad. She had rung home one Friday afternoon to check in with her mum and to tentatively find out if her dad had got over their spat. No such luck though. He was still adamant that his daughter had made her choice, made her bed and had no place in his house. Molly's mum hadn't said it quite like that but when Molly's dad came in as soon as he realised who Belinda was talking to he snatched the phone away and said "your a fucking judas, you prefer to keep a child of the Taliban other than to help your own kin. Don't ring again, don't darken my door, your dead to me and your mum." Molly didn't know how to respond to that. She knew she'd pissed her dad off but never expected that sort of response. Similar to the last time she knew this would be one sided and her mum wouldn't be thinking the same but didn't have the balls to stand up to him. Mind you she knew her dad could be handy especially if he'd had a few.

With her hands shaking and tears in her eyes she picked up a pen a wrote her mum a letter. Confident in the knowledge that her dad had never opened a letter in his life especially if it was official looking. She explained everything in the letter. She had already told her mum about Bashira but this time it was warts an all. How she felt totally responsible for trashing that little girls life and separating her from her mum etc. She also explained that she had sent her mum a cheque for £1000.00 to make Christmas easier for her and her siblings, but on no account should she let her dad piss it up the wall of his latest drinking hole.

The other fly was Rachel. Molly had walked back in after an extra shift at Oakwood to find Rachel sat at the kitchen table with Margaret and a pot of coffee. Margaret carried out the introductions before leaving the girls in the kitchen. Molly was stood there in a tracky and trainers covered in mud and stinking of dog, not the best for first impressions. While Rachel was flawless. Prefect makeup, poker straight hair and beautiful clothes. "Hmm so your the famous Molly Dawes."

Not sure quiet what to make of that Molly simply replied "I'm Molly, yes".

Rachel looked her up and down casting a disapproving glare. "So Charles was your captain and you were just a private? How did you manage to bag a captain then?"

Molly replied giving Rachel the short version of the story.

Another look down the nose. "Just how old are you? You look way younger!"

Fucking hell thought Molly. Wishing Margaret would hurry back and save her from this grilling. "I am a few years younger but it's never been an issue for us" replied Molly.

"Ha no but I bet social class is, there's a gap miles long there" spat Rachel looking triumphant.

Fuck this thought Molly. She was done with being nice and polite "never been a problem yet" said Molly walking out of the kitchen with the tea she had made herself. She went up to Charles's room and took a long hot shower. She couldn't help but think that she there was a whole lot of truth in what Rachel said. She just didn't fit in this world. Stood out like a sore thumb no less. She stayed in the room for the next hour and a half waiting for Charles to return from they gym.

"Hey honey what are you doing up here? Are you ok? You look down" asked Charles walking into the room.

"I've met your sister" Molly replied.

"Lovely. What's that nasty spiteful bitch said" asked Charles. Molly was quiet trying to replay the conversation in her head. It wasn't what Rachel had said more how she said it and how she had looked at her. She didn't want to sound pathetic or course trouble so she decided to shelve it.

"Nothing" she replied. "How's your day been?"

"I have had a light bulb moment. A life changing decision to make".

"What's that asked?" Molly trying her best to show enthusiasm.

"Well I've been chatting to Jake in the gym, you know the tall ginger one, and I've decided to become a personal trainer". Molly and Charles had spent much of their time together in the gym. Molly to keep her fitness levels up and Charles to improve on his upper body strength and to rehabilitate his leg. "

That's brilliant boss but you don't think your pushing yourself too far do you?" Said Molly half heartedly. Still brooding over Rachel.

"I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"Oh I am honest, I've just had a shitty day" replied Molly.

Molly couldn't help that think that outside of Charles, his parents and grandma she just didn't fit and she had no idea how to deal with this. Charles didn't seem to notice Molly's discomfort and just carried in regardless.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N thank you all for your fantastic reviews. you're giving me the confidence to carry on with this story. Up till now I've never wanted anyone to read anything I've written. This fear spreads over many years back to uni assignments which is over 15 years ago. This is my first time doing something entirely for others to read and your positive reviews are a massive encouragement (vodka helps obvs). Fancy some Christmas fluff? Oh go in then.

Christmas

Christmas Day started early Charles had woken up too excited to sleep ready for a day filled with presents, surprises, food, drink and family, absolutely the best. He knew he was fidgeting but he'd been awake for an hour, it was time to take a more direct approach.

"Private Dawes come on, your late for PT do not let me and your section down" he said in his best captains voice.

Molly said in a sleepy voice "yes boss, sorry boss, give me a minuet." Charles giggled and Molly realised she'd been talking whilst half asleep. "you fucking bellend" she berated throwing a pillow at him.

"Morning beautiful, Merry Christmas" he said before reaching down and picking up a beautifully wrapped present and passing it to Molly.

"What's this? You promised no presents till later! All mine are under the tree".

"Trust me Dawsey you wouldn't want to open this in front of my mum and dad." Molly unwrapped the present and found some beautiful and very expensive looking underwear in the box. "Off you go then I want to see you model them."

Molly walked off to the bathroom in her shorts and vest but came out in a bathrobe hiding the lacy underwear. She dropped the bathrobe at the bottom

of the bed, she was feeling more sexy than she had ever felt in her entire life. She knew she was in good shape and still had some tan

left from Mexico. Molly climbed up the bed slowly and deliberately not stopping until her hands were resting on the bed just above his shoulders and her knees at his waist. "You like what you see boss?" She asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Hell yes but better on the floor I think" said Charles reaching up.

"Oi hands off" said Molly sitting back on his lap, rubbing herself backwards and forwards on his lap. She reached behind and unclipped her bra and dropped it on the floor reaching her hands to her breasts squeezing her nipples gently before running her hands down over her body and along her thighs all the while keeping the pressure on his groin. "Jesus Dawesy that's quiet some show" he was throbbing now and decided to move things forward.

Afterwards they collapsed in a sticky heap of legs and sheets they lay there panting. "Merry Christmas boss" whispered Molly. No energy left after the early morning gymnastics they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The pair eventually surfaced at 10.30am fresh from the shower. "I know we said presents later when Sam arrives but I have one I need to give you now" said Margaret handing Molly a large wrapped present "it simply won't wait."

Molly opened it and saw a pair of Hunters Wellington boots and a long thick padded coat. A bit random thought Molly. "Lovely thanks Margaret. Where's Richard I need to thank him too".

"I'm here replied" Richard getting pulled into the drawing room by Nell who had heard Molly's voice and was making a bee line for her.

"Hello baby what are you doing here?" Molly asked Nell who was currently licking her face in a frenzy.

"She's yours dear. I've arranged adoption for you. I know a dog is for life and not for Christmas and all that but I know that between the pair of you, you will take good care of her where ever you end up." Charles reached over and squeezed Molly's hand she had tears flowing down her cheeks as she reached up to hug Margaret and Richard. Molly had been in a complete internal meltdown about Nell being adopted by another family. It had hung like a cloud but this had now disappeared. Her fragged head thought of Bashira as family and Nell had nicely filled the gap.

"Don't thank me dear. You need to thank Charles he explained about Afghan, the little girl you helped and the bond you shared which was so similar to you and Nell. She's your baby now".

"Oh talking about that you need to open this quickly" said Charles holding out another package.

"What happened to presents later?"asked Molly, "I'd rather wait"

"It's just the one come on hurry up" said Charles checking his watch. It was nearly 11am, Molly had to have it open by 11. As she opened the box she saw an ipad air which immediately started to flash with an in coming skype call. She slid the bar across the screen to open the screen to see a picture of Qaseem.

"Hello Molly Dawes, Merry Christmas."

"Qaseem I can't believe it's you! How are you? How's Bashira? Is she still safe?" Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. Charles and his parents left the room leaving Molly to her call.

"Molly I hope those are tears of happiness? Bashira is fine, she is doing well at school and she is still in the same place."

"Oh they are Qaseem, they are. It's so good to see you, to hear that all is ok. I worry everyday you know".

"And what about you Molly? How are you settling back home?"

"I'm good" Molly replied.

"Are you? You don't seem to sure?"

"Well I'm here with Charles and his family for now and I'll get my posting shortly then we'll get somewhere to live near there."

"And your family? You don't mention them Molly".

"Turned to shit to be honest. My dad disowned me when he found out I'd given you my deployment money."

They chatted for a while about this and that. Qaseem was more of a father figure than her own had ever been. "Molly I must go now, I worry if I talk too long but promise me one thing?"

"Yes anything Qaseem".

"Promise me you will sort this out with your parents. Believe me you don't know how long you have them for... I would give anything for my wife and daughter to be here".

"I will I promise. Please can you keep in touch with updates and that?"

"I will I promise. Check your email today there's a special message for you. Good bye Molly Dawes" the screen went blank. Molly sat there in silence big fat tears rolling down her face. Shit she was supposed to be happy it was Christmas for fucks sake she thought. What she would give to be back in the FOB like last year. Life was easy then. What a mad thing to think that living in the middle of a war zone was easy, but life was just simple then.

Charles walked into the room with a glass of Buck's Fizz for her, he raised an eyebrow "everything ok over there?"

"Yes all good I'm just being a fuckmuppet who's taking a ride on an emotional roller coaster. Thank you, thank you so much. I can't believe you planned all that it was perfect". Replied Molly wiping away the tears from her eyes and sniffing before reaching to Charles for a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N here's your second helping of Christmas Day. Please R&R

Christmas part 2

Molly had thought the home coming dinner Margaret had cooked her was massive but that was not a patch on the Christmas dinner. "We'll be eating left overs for days" said Charles.

"No dear tomorrow Boxing Day buffet has been labeled 50 shades of turkey. There will be turkey curry, turkey chilli, turkey pie. Are you getting my drift". Replied Margaret.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I'd forgotten this don't tell me bubble and squeak cakes and twice roasted potatoes". Molly had been told bout the annual James family and friends Boxing Day bash. She was dreading it but had decided to concentrate on today and deal with what would be tomorrow.

After dinner had finished Charles went to pick Sam up from Rebecca's house. Margaret and Richard snoozed off their dinner Molly went upstairs to ring her mum knowing her dad would more than likely be passed out by this time.

"Hi mum, merry Christmas".

"Hiya Molls merry Christmas love. Have you had a nice day? Did your Charles get you some posh presents?"

"Yes mum I've been spoilt and not so much by the cost but by the thought and hard work that's gone into each gift. How's it been at home?"

"Oh you know the usual, your dad and Nan are pissed and passed out in the sofa, the kids have been running around on a sugar rush and I'm tackling the dishes or should be anyways" replied her mum. "Thanks to you though Christmas has been much easier I really appreciated the money. I got the little bleeders a couple of restored iPads and they're all sat playing minecraft that's why you can't hear them".

"Mum I'd love to come up and see you all soon. Do you think it would be possible?"

"I don't know love. Let me speak to your nan and see if we can arrange summat. Look love I'll have to go your dad's woke up. Love you take care" Belinda ended the call. More tears. For fucks sake Molls, she thought. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year yet she had spent most of it crying for one reason or another. She took some deep breaths before heading down stairs.

Twenty minuets later the front door crashed open as Sam ran through shouting at the top of his voice "Has he been? Has he been here too?" He stood at the foot of the very large tree with a look of sheer excitement on his face. "Whoa is that bike for me? Can I ride it? Can we open presents dad? Can we?"

"Steady on Scamp, we've got the rest of today, all day tomorrow and up to lunch time the day after. But yes we can do presents now" replied Charles ruffling the top of Sam's head.

Molly was sat surrounded by presents, she had never expected this but was extremely grateful. She particularly loved the diamond heart pendant and necklace that Charles has bought her. The porcelain mug that Margaret had given her was also a winner and Margaret had said that it was a happy compromise, not a cup and saucer but as near as.

The rest of the day was spent like any other Christmas Day. More food and drink. Playing with Sam's toys and watching the family movie. Nell was settling well and was snoozing in her bed near the fire. Molly looked around the room. If this was the prefect James Christmas in the perfect house then she was all for it.

The next day Molly woke early and taking her responsibilities as a dog owner seriously she crept down into the kitchen. Nell was sat in her bed up against the arga, tail wagging as Molly walked in. She pulled in her new boots and coat and took Nell out for a walk.

When she returned Charles, Sam and the rest of the family were up. Morning to mid afternoon were spent in true Boxing Day style relaxing and playing with Sam and all his new toys. Riding his new bike in the street and playing endless board games which Molly helped Sam to win.

Late afternoon it was time the get ready for the Boxing Day buffet. Molly was unsure what to expect. Margaret had told her about the annual gathering of friends and family but Molly was surprised when Charles got his dinner jacket out of the wardrobe. Molly was stood there wearing nothing more than a towel. "You never said it was a formal thing" said Molly.

"Certainly is Dawsey"

"Oh shitting hell I've got nothing formal to wear" she replied.

"When have I ever let you down" said Charles tossing a present on the bed. Molly opened it to find a blue lace dress inside. She slipped it on. It was perfect. Fitted in all the right places not too short and not too low cut either, just perfect. "See you downstairs in a bit then" said Charles bending down to give her a kiss. He stopped at the bedroom door and looked across the room and smiled. He couldn't wait to show off his beautiful girlfriend.

An hour later Molly went downstairs, looked around the room at the sea of faces she didn't recognise. She found Margaret in the kitchen but she refused help and ushered her into the drawing room. Molly found Charles talking to group of men roughly around his age. He saw Molly and introduced her. The talk was mainly of sport. Molly then saw grandma Joyce and settled herself down next to her. They were chatting away happily until Rachel walked into the room with Rebecca in tow. Molly saw her at once. 'Oh bollocks' she thought. Nobody told her about Rebecca being invited. Molly asked grandma Joyce about Rebecca being at the party and she explained about her close friendship with Rachel. Rachel cast Molly an icy glare as she said something under her breath to Rebecca to which Rebecca thought was hilariously funny. 'Bloody terrific' thought Molly.

Charles walked into the room and announced the opening of the buffet. Everybody walked off towards the dinning room. Molly walked over Charles. "You might of forewarned me about Rebecca being here."

"Why is there a problem?" he asked.

"Well no it's just ... Well it's just ... Oh forget it" Molly replied not knowing quite what to say.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N this has been a hard one to write. It was all in my head but getting down on page has been a whole different ball bag (as our Molly would say). Anyway I'm done with tweaking so here it is.

Remember the roller coaster ride? Well we're heading into corkscrew territory here - hold on tight it's going to be a bumpy ride. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.

When it all goes Pete Tong

After the buffet people began to mingle. Charles **was** talking to some relatives who he hadn't seen for years. Molly felt like a bit of a spare part, she looked for grandma Joyce again but she looked like she was asleep in the corner of the room.

Rebecca and Rachel had been huddled together talking. Rachel had been pouring Rebecca full glasses of wine all evening and she was getting tipsy. Rachel had been filling her head that Charles's 'thing' with Molly was nothing more than a midlife crisis and his real place was with her.

Molly went to head off towards the kitchen when Rebecca and Rachel headed into the room. "Let me introduce you to the famous Molly Dawes" said Rachel.

"We've already met" replied Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca" said Molly with a tentative smile.

"Oh yes I know all about you and what you are." She sneered. "You are midlife crisis nothing more, nothing less. Charles will soon wake up and realise what a fool he's making of himself with you. He will realise that he's far better off with me, his wife and the mother of his child." Spat Rebecca in a low voice.

Rachel was stood there with a satisfied smug grin on her face. Her plan was coming together nicely. She had wound Rebecca up sufficiently and got her drunk enough to speak her mind. "I'm his wife, his first love, he will always come back to me." Rebecca continued.

Molly was dumbstruck, she never expected it to be easy but this... "Erm well I know that Charles wants me here, and I'm sure Margaret and Richard have no problem with me being here either".

"Mother would do anything for her precious golden boy" retorted Rachel.

"I don't need to listen to this"said Molly trying to walk past. Rebecca reached out and grabbed Molly's arm. Molly was trying her best to remain calm. Last thing she wanted was to create a scene.

"You should do me a favour and back off. Let me have my Charles back, give Sam his family back, it's what we all want, it's what Sam wants, we were nearly there till you marched back into his life" Spat Rebecca.

"Whatever" said Molly pushing past and walking off, she really didn't know what to think. She was looking round for Charles but couldn't see him anywhere.

Molly decided to take comfort where she could get it and went to the utility room where Nell had been left with the radio. Nell wouldn't of handled all the noise and people so it had been decided earlier that this would be the best place for her, away from it all. Molly picked a towel up from the clean laundry pile and sat on the floor next to Nell. She felt confused, she hadn't seen Charles for hours, or so it seemed, he had left her to it. She felt like a fish out of water. She had nothing in common with these people. She had listened to Margaret talking about the best way to use turkey leftovers - Molly had never even cooked a full turkey. The benefits of quick shift gears on the latest sports car - not a clue she couldn't even drive, bridge - the only bridges she knew about crossed rivers. And so it went on. The only person who she could hold a proper conversation was asleep in her chair.

During the time Molly was in the utility room with Nell Rachel had moved on to the next stage of her plan - Duncan, Charles's childhood best friend and the fact that he'd always had a soft spot for Rachel made it all the more easier, for years he had followed her round like a lost puppy, hanging off her every word. She had told Duncan what a cheap leach Molly was and how she was only here for the money. She explained how she would definitely put out for him as he also had considerable wealth and was an eligible batchelor. Duncan who had also drank more than a fair share of alcohol thought his luck was in especially when Rachel said that Molly had been giving the eyes all night.

After sorting Nell out and settling her for the night she decided to make herself a cuppa and head off to bed. It was only 9.30pm but she'd had enough. She had turned her back to the kitchen busy making a cup of tea to take up with her when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She automatically thought it to be Charles (why wouldn't she) "ah your back" she said as lent back into him.

She felt kisses drop on to her neck she reach her hand out to the back of his neck to nestle her hand into his curls. WAIT no curls!

"What the fuck" said Molly pushing the body back and spinning round.

There was Duncan one of the school friends she had been introduced to earlier. "Come on Molly, thought we could have a bit of fun seeing as how Charles has deserted you for the evening" purred Duncan.

"Exactly were do you think you get off doing that? I wouldn't look at you or anybody else I'm with Charles and I'm happy."

"Oh but are you? You don't look it. Anyway I thought someone like you would appreciate a bit of upper class like me, I'm no different to Charles you know, I've got wealth and a big house too, the difference is that I wouldn't leave someone like you to fend for yourself. We could have a bit of fun. What do you reckon?" he said grabbing Molly's hands and pinning them down on the work top whilst rubbing his leg between Molly's thighs. Molly was scared now, this was getting forceful. "Come on Molly. Somebody like you should be grateful" hissed Duncan forcing his free hand up her skirt causing the delicate material to rip. His other hand was still holding her hands back. Molly knew she had to get away from this situation and quickly.

"I'm telling you now to take your

dirty fucking hands off me before I do something YOU will regret" Molly said in a voice that sounded much calmer than she felt.

"Come on Molly don't put up a fight, you know you want this as much as I do" he laughed

"Fucking right off, you disgusting pervert" said Molly as a scuffle took place. She scraped the heal of her shoe down Duncan's right shin. He instinctively bent over to hold his leg at which point he was more at Molly's height. She reached forward and caught him squarely on the mouth with a right hook.

"You fucking bitch" he spat through the blood.

"Nobody treats me like that ever" replied Molly running from the room. During the scuffle Margaret's pretty glass punch bowl had hit the floor with an almighty crash.

Molly ran past Rachel in the doorway of the drawing room straight up the 2 flights of stairs and into their room. She slammed the door shut and burst into tears. What the hell had just happened. Yesterday was perfect, everything was good but today it had all turned to shit big time. Rebecca wanted her husband back, Rachel had made it clear she would never be accepted in their social circle and seemingly made it her life's mission to make Molly feel uncomfortable, Charles's friend thought she would jump into bed to be accepted and as for Charles he'd almost deserted her all evening. "I can't do this anymore" Molly said to herself. She pulled out her suitcase from under the bed and began to pack her belongings.

Downstairs Richard had heard the crash and come running he had seen Molly at the bottom of the stairs as he walked into the kitchen. "What's happened?" he asked Duncan

"Charles's girlfriend has just lunched herself and me, she is completely unhinged" Duncan was talking through a split lip.

Margaret walked in to the room catching the end of Duncan's words. Didn't sound like the Molly she knew. "I'll go and fetch Charles." she said heading for the back door.

"Charles here now" she said abruptly when she reached him at the bottom of the garden, where he had been admiring Mathews top of the range Audi for the last hour. "Something's happened between Molly and Duncan I think you need to sort out". As the pair reached the kitchen Duncan was holding frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel to his mouth. Charles ran passed and up to his room.

Opening the door Molly had her back to him. "Molly what's happened?" She turned to face him and could see the half full case in the bed. "Molly what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Charles I can't do this anymore". Charles took her hands and sat down on the bed.

"Molly please tell me what's happened? Why are you doing this? Whats happened with Duncan? What is this red line on your neck and why is your dress all ripped?"

Molly reached up to her neck and felt her necklace was missing. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes. "He tried to force me to have sex with him, he said I should be grateful for the offer" replied Molly in a quiet voice.

"Wait here, promise me you will wait don't move let me sort this out" said Charles looking into her eyes begging her to stop. He left the room and headed back for the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews I'm blown away by your comments. Need to hold right for a bit longer I'm afraid.**

 **Please continue to read and review. Btw pretty excited just worked out how to do bold and underscoring on my phone - clever me :0)**

You do not have to say anything...

Charles strode purposefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. "How fucking dare you?" He spat at Duncan"

I don't know what you mean, your girlfriend is mental. She went for me"

"Molly has no reason to lie to me, I've seen her dress ripped and this" he said bending down and picking her necklace off the floor. "I've shared many things with you over the years but you've crossed the line here. To think that you tried it on with her, tried to force yourself on her just because she is from a different background, what gives you the fucking right. You make me sick".

"Charles please I didn't touch her I promise"

Charles saw red, completely lost all sense of control and punched Duncan with all his strength. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Charles!" Margaret was shocked. "What the hell have you just done?"

"Mother this fucking sad excuse for a man has just attacked Molly in your kitchen, he tried to rape her".

Margaret couldn't believe this she'd known Duncan all his life.

Charles reached over and grabbed Duncan by the scruff if his neck and marched him towards the front door "I want you to fuck off now and I never want to see your face again" "Rachel" shouted Duncan over his shoulder. Rachel had been watching the altercation with much delight but backed backed off into the drawing room at this point. Charles grabbed the frozen peas off Duncan threw his dinner jacket at him and slammed the door. He then marched back upstairs to Molly.

Charles reached the bedroom and found Molly stood in her leggings and a tshirt and her hair was scrapped back in a pony tail. In the five minuets Charles had been gone Molly had wanted to rid herself of all traces of the evening. She turned from where she had been stood by the window. "Are you ok? You're covered in blood" she walked over to asses the damage.

"I'm fine it's not my blood" Charles replied.

"What who's? Duncan's?"

"Yes he fucking asked for it" said Charles flexing his fingers on the right hand.

"That's a lot of blood he might gunna need a medic" said Molly heading for the door.

"Your right he might but he's not getting his hands on mine again" he replied holding her arm to stop her leaving the room. "I'm so sorry I should never have left you tonight." Said Charles in earnest.

"Too fucking right you shouldn't of left me it's been fucking shite" replied Molly angrily pushing him away. "You've just left me on my own for hours with people I don't know and have absolutely fucking nothing in common with and nothing to talk about."

"I just thought you would be ok. I got carried away with seeing everybody".

"Yes well you fucked up big time. I had to deal with your fucking ex-wife and your evil bitch of a sister who both cornered me in the drawing room and gave me no end of grief as well as nearly being rapped by your alleged best friend." She had tears following down her cheeks freely. "I'm sick it, of trying to fit in here, I just don't I should go back to where I'm accepted"

"Molly I'm sorry. Please forgive me, don't go I promise I'll never leave you, not even for a second." Charles had tears in his eyes too he could believe how much he'd fucked up yet again.

"I told you I don't do perfect and here's your proof"

"Molly please we've been through so much, I can't let you leave like this. What about our future together?" Charles was desperate he couldn't let her leave like this. Charles hugged Molly tightly wishing he could make it all better. Trying to erase the last few hours. If only he could go back to 4pm and start the evening again.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Charles stood to answer it. Margaret was there with two cups of tea in her hands. "Do me a favour son, carry Nell through the kitchen I'm worried that there could still be glass on the floor. I think she would benefit with seeing Molly, she's been a bit spooked by all the goings on" she walked past Charles into the room. "Oh Molly I'm so sorry" she said as she put the cups down. She turned and hugged Molly.

"I'm so sorry your bowl got smashed and your whole turkey thing was ruined" sniffed Molly.

"Nonsense my dear, I didn't like the bloody thing anyway. Must say though that's been the liveliest Boxing Day" they both laughed. "Have you thought about going to the police?" Asked Margaret.

"No I just want to forget it ever happened now, judging by the amount of blood I reckon Duncan will be feeling sorry enough" replied Molly.

"Promise me you won't make any rash decisions?" Said Margaret noting the half packed case on the bed. Charles arrived back in the door way out of breath after carrying Nell up 2 flights of stairs.

"Sorry son I didn't think that through very well did I. I forgot she probably would be able to climb stairs".

"Hiya baby" said Molly hugging her dog tight. Nell reached up and licked her face. Charles sat next to Molly on the floor with Nell between them, they drank their tea in silence. Charles was trying to think of how he could mend things. With that there was a loud knock on the front door. Charles got up and looked out of the front window. "Oh shit there's a police car outside with two police officers. Fucking terrific". He got up to walk downstairs "Molly promise you'll stay, wait for me to come back."

The police were stood in the hallway with Richard. "It will be me your looking for" said Charles.

"Charles James I'm arresting you for the assault of Duncan Chelmslow. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The officer then put the cuffs on Charles and led him out to the car.

Molly sat there for a while wondering what on earth had happened in the last few hours and what she should do to make this right. More tears rolled down her face. This whole shitty mess wouldn't of happened if she'd stayed in London or at barracks where she belonged. After a lot of sole searching she formed a plan and after a whole lot of coaxing and bum shuffling down one stair at a time she was on the ground floor with Nell. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Richard and Margaret sat at the table.

"Please can someone take me to the police station? I need to report a sexual assault" she said.

"Yes I can take you dear" said Richard getting up.

"I think it might help Charles if they know the full details don't you think". Said Molly.

"Are you sure Molly?" Said Margaret knowing what she had said less than an hour before.

"I don't think I've got an option. I cannot let Charles get a criminal record because of me. If there's anything I can do to stop it then I will".

An hour and a half later and Molly was being lead into an interview room by the investigating officer. "Well Miss Dawes what can I do for you?"

"Has Charles told you what happened tonight?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you details but it's not looking good". He replied.

"I would like to make a counter complaint, earlier tonight Duncan Chelmslow sexually assaulted me" Molly gave the officer a full account of what had happened. She also produced the ripped dress and broken necklace glad that Margaret had told her to take them.

"This is a very serious accusation Miss Dawes which we will obviously take separate action on. It may explain why your boyfriend took the action that he did but it by no way justifies it. Mr Chelmslow is still at A&E having his injuries treated." Replied the officer. "

Some of those injuries I caused, I had to fight him off". The officer raised an eye brow in disbelief

"I realise that you think it would be unlikely that 5 foot and a peanut can fight off 6ft 2 but I am in the army so I have been trained to get out of particularly difficult situations. I scraped the heal of my shoe down his shin, that should of left a particularly nasty scratch. Then as he bent down I punched him in the face. Maximum effect minimum effort. That's the training." Molly replied. "Is there anyway we could ask him to drop the charges against Charles if I offer not to proceed with mine?"

"We can ask but for now i need to take a statement and some photos of your injuries. Once that's done I would suggest that you go home and get some sleep, it's very late."

Meanwhile back at home Margaret was still sat at the table when she heard a call from the drawing room. It was grandma Joyce who had just woke up. "Bloody hell mother sorry I completely forgot about you. All hells broke lose here" She said bending down and kissing the top of her head.

"Please Margaret don't swear. Can you take me to the toilet please and then we need a chat"

Margaret told her mother all that went on and grandma Joyce filled her in on everything she had overheard before falling asleep. The fact that Rachel had encouraged Duncan was utterly unbelievable. But as she thought back she remembered Duncan shouting Rachel's name as Charles threw him out of the door. The realisation that her eldest child was such a nasty piece of work sickened her. She dread to think what Richard would say or Charles for that matter. Margaret settled her mum on the sofa in the living room with a blanket as it was too late to take her back to the home.

When Molly and Richard returned home the house was quiet. Richard headed off to bed but Molly went to the kitchen knowing that sleep would be out of the question. Molly sat herself on the floor next to Nell's bed grateful of the company. She hadn't felt so shit and completely sick to the pit of her stomach since that day at the check point when she thought that she had lost him. And now here she was contemplating leaving him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you so much for your lovely comments. Every single one has been greatly appreciated. So pleased that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter. Here's what happens next ...**

It never rains but it pours

A loud bang made Molly get up from her spot on the floor. Nell quickly trotted down the hall with Molly following. Once inside the front room Molly found grandma Joyce on the floor. She rushed over to assess her medical condition. "What's happened are you hurt?"

"I was trying to get up and my stupid bloody legs gave way and now it really hurts down this side" the old lady pointed to her left hip.

"Ok did you bang your head at all, pass out or feel dizzy?"

"No nothing like that just my stupid legs"

"Ok let me try and make you comfortable" said Molly swiftly popping a cushion off the sofa to prop her head on and place a blanket over her body. "I'm worried you may have broken your hip. I'm just going to get Margaret and then ring an ambulance. I'll be quick as I can." Nell ran between the bottom of the stairs and the sitting room while Molly ran upstairs.

In no time the ambulance was ready to leave with grandma Joyce, Margaret and Molly. Just as a taxi pulled up and a very disheveled Charles got out. Molly climbed out of the ambulance and said to Margaret "Carry on I need to speak to Charles I'll come up to the hospital as soon as I can"

"You don't have to dear" replied Margaret.

"No but I want to. I'll see you soon".

"What's happened?" Asked Charles.

"Where do you want me to start?" Said Molly still bitter at Charles for leaving her to fend for herself for most of the previous evening. Molly filled him in on everything that had happened since he was arrested "Have you been charged or released?" Asked Molly

"They let me go pending further enquires. Why did you go to the police? You said you never wanted to talk about it again, so all the while I was being questioned I never mentioned the attack".

"For exactly that reason you numpty. I needed you out and I knew you would do something like that so I went and gave a statement. When I left they were going to approach Duncan to see if he would drop the charges".

"I need a shower and a change of clothes. I was slightly over dressed for a police cell and would fell equally out of place in a hospital." Said Charles who was still wearing yesterday dinner suit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charles walked back downstairs feeling slightly better after the shower but still tired. He had discovered that sleep in a police cell was impossible.

Molly passed him the freshly brewed coffee while she drank what she thought must have been her millionth brew. It was 8am and just starting to get light.

"Are we ok Molly? I couldn't help but notice your case is still out."

"I don't know Charles is the honest answer" replied Molly.

"I apologised last night for Duncan I honestly don't know what more I can do" said Charles reaching across the table to take Molly's hands, this action made Molly look up into his eyes.

"It wasn't just Duncan last night, I had words with Rebecca and Rachel"

"And?"

"Well let's just say it wasn't pretty but the long and short of it is that Rachel is a vindictive bitch happy to stir up as much shit as possible. I just feel like she is completely out to make me feel inferior and well just not bloody good enough. And Rebecca wants you back. She also said that Sam wants you to get back together too."

"Seriously Molly I wouldn't ever want to go back there. Never. I'm here with you, you are my future and she is my past. It's as simple as that in my eyes".

"And Sam. What about what Sam wants?"

"I'm sure Sam would want his dad happy. And anyway this is the shite that Rebecca spouted last night right? You didn't hear it from Sam did you?"

"No" replied Molly.

"As for Rachel you've summed her up perfectly. She can't bare to see me happy, she hates the fact that I'm successful while she lives off my parents handouts doing the bare minimum. She's always trying to make my life difficult and well I'm sorry but you've become involved by association."

"Just one thing though" said Molly "You are sure about us? I need to know you are 100% with me. I can't have any doubts, I can't face these people without knowing you are 100% with me"

"Dawes come here" said Charles standing up. He took her face in his hands and tipped it up to look directly into her eyes "I am with you 100% forever and wherever we end up. Whatever poison they fed you last night was bull shit. And while we're at it I want you to stop worrying about fitting in. You do with the people who matter, that's me obviously and Sam loves you and my parents love you. Even my grandmother loves you and she's a tough nut to crack. To be honest the rest can fit in with us or fuck off for all I care". Charles bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before holding her tight in his arms. The hug relaxed Molly and at this point ment more than a million kisses. She felt back where she belonged. Eventually she pulled away. "Come on we need to get going to the hospital to check on grandma Joyce" she said. Your dad has agreed to stay here with Sam and Nell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later the couple stood hand in hand at the entrance to the AAU. It was absolute chaos, nurses running here and there, prisoners and police officers chained together, mental health patients shouting and trying to get out of the doors.

"Fucking hell" said Charles loud enough for most to hear.

Grandma Joyce looked old, frail and very grey. She also looked like she was sleeping. "Stop swearing I'm still here you know. I'm not dead yet, just resting my eyes" she snapped.

"I didn't mean you grandma, I just meant in general.

Molly sat down on the edge of the old ladies bed. "How you doing? Have they given you something for the pain?"

"I've had enough love" she said squeezing Molly's hand. "To be honest I'm tired and quite like

my own bed for the night. Grandma Joyce replied."and seeing as how I'm not going to get it I'd like you all to go home so I could get some shut eye. ".

"Well that's not going to happen amidst this" exclaimed Charles waving his hands in the air.

"I'm going to ring The Circle Hospital mum. Get you some quality care and peaceful surroundings" said Margaret.

"Thank you dear, I would like so peace and quiet" replied the old lady.

"Right leave it with me" said Margaret walking off with her phone. Money for the private care wasn't an issue but her mothers health and happiness was and this was no place for a 90 year old lady that was certain.

Within the hour grandma Joyce was being transferred out of that hell hole and off to the confines of the luxury of private health care and enough peace for her to fall asleep in relative comfort. "It's like she's been medivac'd out of there" said Molly with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a couple of hours sleep Molly was fiddling with her iPad trying to register her email account. Finally after changing her email password she managed to get it sorted. 10 new emails 8 of which were notifications from various shops regarding Boxing Day sales which were quickly deleted. One was work related and the other was from Qaseem. She opened the work one first. Her CO was advising her of a potential training roll at Aldershot that she might like to apply for. Training up new recruits to become medics. Yes she liked the sound of that and decided it was something she would like to do but would need to check with Charles first.

She took a deep breath and opened the second email. Remembering Qaseem's parting comment telling her to check emails. With everything that had gone on it had slipped her mind. The email had an attachment which she opened. It was a picture Bashira had drawn of her and Molly together and underneath the words thank you written in shaky writing. Molly went back to the email. Qaseem explained that Bashira wanted to thank Molly for funding her, for saving her life and being her sole sister. Smiling to herself Molly felt like she had got something right.

Molly went downstairs to find Charles in the middle of a Lego fest with Sam. "How do you fancy Aldershot?" She asked before explaining all about the offer.

"Sounds fantastic go for it" Charles thought there must be more to this. A private couldn't teach other privates there would be no authority, this was not how the army worked. He encouraged Molly to reply straight away. Aldershot would be a prefect place for them to live.

Twenty minuets later Molly's phone rang. Charles was sat eagerly trying to work out what was being said. All he could hear was lots of positive noises before Molly ending the call with a "that's excellent I'm really looking forward to the challenge thank you so much sir. I will see you on the 5th goodbye".

"Tell me, tell me said Charles crouching down in front of Molly's spot on the sofa.

"Well it's a three month trial and if it's suitable I get the chance of promotion to corporal and permanent roll" squealed Molly in delight.

"I knew it, I said you would be brilliant didn't I" said Charles picking her up and swinging her around. "I told you it would go our way didn't I. If you get promoted you can live out with me and Nell". Nell who was incidentally jumping up and down with excitement too.

Margaret peeped through the crack in the door looking at the little family unit. Not really sure what the excitement was about, she was just pleased and more than a bit relieved to see them so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for your positive comments. I hit a wall with this one but you've helped me to get through it. I'm still not completely happy but here it is. I had to post it so we can move forward to a lovely serving of karma which will be following shortly.**

Grandma Joyce says her piece

The afternoon of the following day the entire James clan had been summons to The Circle, private room on the ground floor over looking the beautiful gardens.

With her entire family around her grandma Joyce said "I've called you here today to sort this family out, I'm old, I've not got long left and I cannot rest until you are all getting along and behaving like a normal family.

Margaret tried to speak but grandma Joyce held her hand up to stop her "Quiet, now I want to speak to you all individually, Molly I'll start with you"

"But she's not even" started Rachel.

"Give it a rest Rachel, she's more family than you realise" replied grandma Joyce.

Molly looked to Charles for re-assurance. He gave her a wink and a nod of the head suggesting she moved closer.

"Margaret you can stay" said grandma Joyce as Margaret had got up to leave. "You need to know what is said today, you will be in charge soon enough."

"Now Molly dear, you look happier today. Have you and Charles sorted things out?"

"Yes we're all good grandma Joyce. I've been given my posting with the potential of promotion and we will be moving to Aldershot shortly to start a new chapter." Replied Molly.

"I need to tell you what I saw and overheard on Boxing Day"

"Oh, Ok" replied Molly shifting in her chair.

"I heard what was said between you Rachel and Rebecca. But I also witnessed a conversation between Rachel and Duncan. Essentially she put Duncan up to the attack in the kitchen, leading him on that you would be interested and accepting of his advances".

Molly looked from grandma Joyce to Margaret who had tears in her eyes

"Oh" said Molly not really sure what to say.

"Anyway" the old lady continued. "I'm planning to get Rachel to speak to Duncan and telling him to drop the charges. Would that suit?"

"Yes that would be great" replied Molly.

"One more thing Molly, you do know that Charles loves you, completely. He may not always show it due to his stiff upper lip boarding school and army career and sometimes doesn't think or notice things but I do know he thinks the world of you. It's times like this that you need to speak up. Don't go burying your feeling if your unhappy dear"

"Yes I know, and thank you grandma Joyce." Replied Molly.

"Good now send Charles in please Molly." Molly stood up she had been dismissed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mean while in the day room Charles had spoken to Rebecca. He wanted to set the record straight and clear up any misunderstandings.

"Rebecca a word please" he nodded his head to the door. "Molly tells me that you asked her to leave me other day, that you have ideas about me and you getting back together. Is that correct?"

"Well yes, but no, but well yes I suppose she could have took it that way" stammered Rebecca.

"Well I'd just like to point out that I'm with Molly that's not going to change, like I said to her the other day she's my future your my past and after the way you and Rachel behaved the other day you want to count yourself lucky that I'm even speaking to you, but I will because your the mother of my child and that is the only reason."

Rebecca saw red. She had never felt so humiliated and belittled. "She's changed you Charles. Just look at you" she spat "you look like one of those chav people, you don't even look like a army captain any more. I wouldn't want you like this" she said waving a manicured hand at him.

"God you are so narrow minded and superficial. In case your wondering I'm dressed like a 'chav' because I'm going to the bloody gym when we're finished here" he emphasised the word chav by doing quotation marks with his fingers. He shook his head and walking back in to the day room just as Molly was walking out if grandma Joyce's room.

"It's your turn" she said walking up to Charles. Molly carried on and sat next to Sam who was completely engrossed in his minecraft game he was playing on his iPod.

"What are you playing mate? Minecraft? I thought so. What is your world like? Can you show me?"

Rebecca walked into the room and went straight to where Rachel was stood. Talking in quiet whispers she told Rachel what was said. "I've got a bad feeling about today" said Rachel.

"You do? What about me? Charles has just told me I have no chance of getting back with me" said Rebecca in nothing more than a whisper. "Any more bright ideas?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mean while back in the room with grandma Joyce Charles was asked to sit down.

"Molly's not had it easy since arriving here. There's going to be times when she will find it difficult. Charles it's your job and your responsibility to ensure she feels like she belongs".

"Yes I know that grandma. It nearly broke us the other day I've learnt the error of my ways" replied Charles.

"Good now tell me what your going to do with yourself in Aldershot while Molly is working?"

"Well I'm planning on becoming a personal trainer, try and make a difference to people's lives by encouraging them to be fitter and stronger. I used to love encouraging people on PT sessions Molly will tell you that".

"Excellent. I knew you wouldn't be long before finding something worth while to do. Now this is going to cost money so I have decided to give you your part of my inheritance now. You need some funding now and I want to see you enjoy it"

"Thank you grandma, you really didn't have to we would manage but I will accept it as it will make life much easier and I will promise not to waste it" he said reaching over to kiss the old woman on the cheek

"Right stop being soppy and send your sister in"

Charles stood up and left the room. He had no idea how much his grandma had offered him but he had the feeling it would be substantial. Enough to pay for his training and support himself until he got a client base together. He walked out of the room to find Rebecca and Rachel talking in one corner and Sam and Molly playing on the iPod in the other. "Rachel" he said nodding his head towards the room. He then walked over to where Molly and Sam were sat with a big grin on his face.

"What's he so flaming happy about?" Said Rachel getting up and passing her car keys to Rebecca.

Rebecca stood up "Sam come and get your stuff out of your dad's car and put them into auntie Rachel's car please. We will be going soon".

Charles got up to follow. They moved most of Sam's presents across just leaving his bike which was way too big for Rachel's boot. "I'll follow you home with this if that's ok".

"Whatever" was Rebecca curt response.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Things are not always what they seem Rachel" said Grandma Joyce

"What do you mean Grandma?"

"What I'm trying to say is that when I seemed to be asleep on Boxing Day I wasn't I was resting my eyes. You looked at me an automatically presumed I would be asleep. I heard the conversation between you, Rebecca and Molly. I was aware that you plied Rebecca with drink and feed her your poison and lies. I also over heard your conversation with Duncan. I never for one minuet thought that he would go through with it."

"I didn't Mum" Rachel looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Rachel do not insult my intelligence. Your grandma has no reason to speak anything but the truth, you on the other hand are in deep shit and will no doubt say anything to get out of it"

"Margaret"

"Sorry mother"

"Why Rachel, why would you do it?" asked Margaret.

"I, I ... Well I was doing it for Rebecca. She wants to get back with Charles and everything looked possible til Molly came along."

"But Rachel the Duncan thing" replied Margaret.

"Yes I know I am really sorry about that I never thought he would go so far. I didn't expect him to take what I said so literally." Rachel was starting to cry.

"Enough Rachel" said Grandma Joyce. "I don't want to see you turn on the water works. You need to make this better somehow and I would suggest that you start by approaching Duncan and explain yourself. You need to get him to drop all charges against Charles." The old woman shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "And while were at it, it's about time you became more self sufficient and got yourself a job. You've lived off your parents and their allowance for long enough. Just because you had a hard start in life doesn't mean that you can rest on your laurels for the rest of your life. The world does not owe you an easy ride. Take a leaf out of your brothers book he has had a hard time this year but he's managed to pick himself up and start a new career".

"But grandma"

"But nothing Rachel. Now go and take responsibility for you mistakes and sort it out and do it sooner rather than later please."

Rachel stormed out of the hospital passing Charles on her way out "You are unbelievable. Grade A dick head. You get everything on a sodding plate and as per normal I get nothing but grief"

"What is your problem? Asked Charles

"You" she shouted over her shoulder as she headed straight to her car. "Come on Rebecca, Sam we need to get out of here now before I explode."

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Rebecca.

"My fucking perfect brother and his sodding squaddy girlfriend" she growled under her breath.

"I want to go with dad and Molly please" said Sam not wanting to get in the car.

"SAM" both women shouted at once. This made Sam jump again and climb into the back of the car.

The car set off at speed and was just reaching the exit to the hospital as Charles and Molly reached the Land Rover. "I don't know what her problem is today?" said Charles as they set off after Rachel.

"Well I've got a fair idea"said Molly "I'll tell you later over a coffee"

"Tell me now please? If it involves you I want to know"

"Look I'll tell you later when we've got home".

"Jesus Christ" shouted Charles in shock so loud Molly jumped in her seat. She had been looking out of the passenger window and had been oblivious til she heard Charles shout and then the massive crash as Rachel's BMW was hit side on by an articulated lorry that she had pulled out in front of.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Just had my one year anniversary watch of episode one - not that I need to as I know it word for word but any excuse. Feeling all warm and fuzzy now so I thought I'd treat you all to a car crash.**

 **Thanks for the lovely comments. Please R &R again. **

Dr ABC

Rachel had been so busy ranting to Rebecca about how unfair everything had been and how she was being made to pay for every little thing. And now she was even being made to find a job for the first time since leaving school. She hadn't been paying much attention to the road and pulled out onto the roundabout without looking she hadn't seen the lorry just heard Rebecca scream.

The noise of metal hitting metal was deafening the car was pushed along the till it reached the edge of the road were it started to roll down the embankment. Once, twice three times before coming to a stop. The lorry had managed to stop half on and half off the road hanging precariously over the edge of the embankment directly above the car.

Charles stopped his Range Rover on the middle of the roundabout. Both rushing out of the car and running at speed to the accident. Charles spotted another motorist "get on the phone we need ambulance and fire brigade. We have three possibly more casualties. "

They slipped down the bank heading straight for Rachel's car Charles to the left and Molly to the right. "I cant get in, can't open the doors" shouted Molly.

"Me neither" said Charles running round to Molly's side.

"What about the boot?" Shouted Molly but that was no good either. "I need to get in the car now".

"Here try this" said the lorry driver making his way down the bank with a crowbar in his hands.

Charles took it off him and tried to force the door with no success. "Give it here" said Molly heading for the back if the car. "Sam duck down and cover your head." Molly hit the back window which was already smashed but still in place. Two swift hits with the crowbar and it caved in. "Leg up now" demanded Molly. Charles obliged and she clambered over the parcel shelf and into the back of the car.

Molly knew time was of the essence here. She had already assessed the D in Dr ABC danger - yep plenty of that, the lorry above for a start. "Sam, buddy are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Sam was struggling to breath but only because he was crying so much he couldn't catch his breath. He shook his head. "No I'm ok I think" he managed between sobs.

"Right calm down a take some deep breaths for me buddy, ok? Your going to climb over the back seat and out the way I came in."

Sam nodded and with shaky hands he climbed out the car and straight into his dad's arms.

"Oh thank god your ok Sam" said Charles hugging his son tightly. "Now let's get you back up this bank and to safety." He said leading his son away from the car.

"Rebecca are you hurt?" Said Molly leaning over trying to see. "Will you bloody answer me? Now is not the time to go quiet on me".

Rebecca was numb with shock, her brain unable to process what had happened, her mouth unable to move she managed a slight nod of the head. "Where?" Asked Molly. "Come on Rebecca help me out here I need to know what hurts so I can assess to see if we can get you out the car" still nothing. "For fucks sake Rebecca" shouted Molly.

The loud shout brought Rebecca back to the current "sorry my head is bleeding and left side hurts where it's been hit against the side of the car".

"Can you move? Ordinarily I'd like you to stay put but there's a huge lorry half on the road and half hanging over the embankment directly above this car".

"I'll try" replied Rebecca.

"Right let me lay this seat down and try and get this back seat down and that should make it easier for you to climb out" said Molly fighting with the seats. "Charles, Rebecca's on her way out" he was just about back at the car. Both Charles and the lorry driver managed to drag a screaming Rebecca through the back window.

Molly climbed through to the seat Rebecca had just vacated. Now it really was time for her training to kick in. DR ABC. Danger remains the same she thought. R for response, "Rachel, Rachel can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can" Molly felt a faint squeeze. "That's good Rachel now I need you to stay calm, we're gunna get you out of here." A for airway she thought, Rachel's breathing was shallow so she checked her pulse. It wasn't strong, by no means what it should be, but it was there so Molly had something to work with. B for bleeding Molly carried on going through the drill. She checked Rachel all over, well the best she could considering the tight space. She saw her right leg had an open fracture and what looked to be an arterial bleed from the femoral artery. Fuck she thought this covers B and C bleeding and circulation problems also explaining the thready pulse. "Right Rachel you've damaged your leg and your losing blood, I'm going to try and stop it for you but I not going to lie it's going to hurt".

"Argh" screamed Rachel as Molly lifted her leg to get the tourniquet aka her best cotton scarf under, she tied it as tightly as she could but the blood still flowed.

"Sorry about this" said Molly pushing down on the wound with the other end of the scarf.

"Argh, fucking hell. Are you doing this on purpose?" Tears were rolling down Rachel's cheeks.

"Saving your fucking life, that's what I'm doing. If I wasn't pressing so hard here you will die quite quickly"

"Oh, is it that bad?"

"Well let's say you might gunna need a stitch"

"What? Why are you doing this Molly? I've been nothing but a bitch to you. If I were you I wouldn't save my sorry arse after everything I've done"

"It's what I do, I save peoples lives. I don't pick and choose who, I'll save any bodies life. I even saved a Taliban insurgent who had launched a rocket grenade as us before. That was a good one. At least you speak English and don't stink of sweat so that's an improvement".

"I'm sorry for what I did, for everything" said Rachel through gritted teeth, her voice barely above a whisper.

She getting weaker thought Molly. The blood was still trickling through Molly's fingers, not at the same speed as before, she was doing her best but could do with a clamp on the artery as there was a fair sized puddle on the floor. "Charles, where's the emergency services?"

"Can't be much longer" he said "how is she?"

Molly gave him her best I don't know how much longer we've got left face. "Still a bitch" she said trying to make light of the situation. Rachel gave a brief smile. "So Rachel, tell me what Charles was like as a child?" Nothing no reply. "Come on Rachel you've got to stay with me, keep talking that crap".

"Can't" came the reply.

Molly could hear sirens in the distance. About bloody time she thought. "They're nearly here Rachel. We will get you out really soon I promise. Just stay with me, yer?"

"Don't ... leave ... me ... Molly" she gasped.

"I won't don't worry it's all part of the service. I won't be handing you over till we're out of here. That's promise ok?"

"Afternoon ladies" said the paramedic as he reached the back if the car. "Who's hurt?"

"This is Rachel" said Molly "she's got an open fracture of her right leg with an arterial bleed which I'm doing my best to stop. Her pulse is weak and she's drifting in and out if consciousness".

"Well thank you ..."

"Molly"

Thank you Molly but if you just mind out the way"

"I ain't going anywhere mate. I've told you I've got my hand rammed in this wound to stop this bleed, the minuet I let go she will bleed out and she's already weak. I'm a trained Medic I know my stuff. "

The paramedic looked across at Rachel and could see the work

Molly was doing. He saw that Molly had taken all the right actions. "Right well let me pop this oxygen mask over your face Rachel and I'll get you sorted with some pain relief, Molly do you want to replace that scarf with these swabs"

"Right ladies" said the chief fire officer. "These doors are too battered to open so we will be taking the roof off. I will be passing you some hard hats and I want you to try and shield your face when the cutting equipment starts"

The paramedic had put a neck brace on Rachel and had requested his colleague to get a spinal board.

Everything was happening so fast that in what felt like a minuet Molly was in the back of the ambulance with Rachel driving at speed to the Royal United Hospital, Charles had already followed the ambulance with Rebecca and Sam inside which had set off some 15 minuets before.

Molly followed Rachel's stretcher through the double doors. The paramedic who Molly now knew to be called Jim asked her to sign Rachel in. "I can't" said Molly.

"Seriously Molly you have done a fantastic job saving Rachel's life but you've got to leave her to the doctors now". Replied Jim.

"I know that, I don't know her details is what I'm saying" said Molly.

"I'll take this" said a friendly looking nurse. "Hi I'm Emma. Is that your friend you've come in with?"

"No, she's my boyfriends sister. She's called Rachel ... James, I think. I don't know any other details but Charles will. Do you know where he is? He came in with Rebecca and Sam James, they were all involved in the same accident."

"Let me go and check" said Emma walking off and leaving Molly stood in the reception.

Charles came out of the paediatrics area, a look of concern on his face "are you ok?" He asked

"Me? I'm fine. Rachel is touch and go, she's lost a lot of blood and I'm really worried about the lack of circulation to her lower leg. She's in there she said nodding to resus. You need to book her in I don't know her details. How's Sam and Rebecca?"

"Sam's fine just a few bumps and grazes. I don't know about Rebecca yet. I'll go book Rachel in. Sam is two down on the left if you want to pop in while I do this".

"I think I'll try and get cleaned up first. I don't want to scare him looking like this." She replied. Molly was covered head to foot in blood.

"Hi Molly" said Emma returning. "I see you've found Charles, so you must know Sam is ok. Rebecca is in resus, there have been some complications so we're still working on her".

"I need to get cleaned up, is there somewhere I can get washed?" Asked Molly.

"Yes sure come straight through here, you can get washed and I'll get you some scrubs to wear"

"Aw thanks Emma that would be excellent".


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Sorry for the delay, I'm all out of pre-written chapters now. All medical terms are down to google. If they are not used in the right context then I'm sorry but it fits with the story so they're off in anyway.**

 **As always thank you all for the reviews your all lovely. Please R &R**

Aftermath

Molly was cleaned up and in a pair of scrubs two sizes too big. "Bet I look a right a right state" she made Sam laugh as she pulled the bottoms up to their full length which was just below her chest and started doing a funny walk. "Good to see you laughing buddy." She said reaching over and ruffling the top of her hair. "Your dad will be back in a little bit. He's just gone to pop and check on your mum and ring your grandma."

Charles had been asked to go into Resus to see Rebecca who was getting agitated because she felt she wasn't been told enough about Sam and that they had been fobbing her off. "He's fine Rebecca. I promise you, he's got a couple of scratches on his face and neck and a sore shoulder but that's it. Mind you he's pissed off that no one got his iPod out of the car!"

"I was so scared Charles. I thought, well I thought it was the end" tears sprung from her eyes and she began to cough.

"Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we need to treat Rebecca." Said a very stern looking doctor.

"Why what's happening?" Said Rebecca reaching for Charles hand, she was coughing again and really struggling to get her breath.

"You have a Pneumothorax due to broken some ribs, one of which has penetrated your left lung and this is now filling up with fluid, we need to get you ready now and put a chest drain in place. So sir can you please leave" said the doctor looking at Charles and snapping on some rubber gloves.

"Ok I'm gone, Rebecca I'll ring your mother. I think she should be here ok?" Rebecca just nodded. Charles had been dreading ringing Clarissa and William, Rebecca's parents. He hadn't spoken to them for ages. They were never thrilled with him and his career choice. They made their dislike quite public about his long tours, leaving their daughter to struggle on home alone.

"Clarissa, it Charles, there's been an accident and Rebecca is in A&E, she has some broken ribs and has a collapsed lung. Yes I think she would like you here. Anybody else involved? Yes Sam and Rachel were in the car too. Sam is fine, cuts and bruises. Rachel is going to theatre as soon as she is stabilised. Yes ok see you soon". Shit he thought better go and warn Molly, Clarissa was difficult even by his standards.

Margaret walked through the door with Richard following straight behind. "How are they son?" Asked Richard.

Charles rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam's ok cuts and bruises, Rebecca's in there, they are doing a chest drain for a collapsed lung and Rachel will be heading into surgery soon."

"What's wrong with her? I need to see a doctor or someone, anybody who can give me an update".

Just at that point Emma walked passed "can you help me? I need to know about Rachel James?" Asked Margaret.

"Follow me" said Emma leading the family into the family room. "I'll go and find you a doctor who will be able to explain, but please try not to worry".

"I'll go find Molly" said Charles leaving his parents waiting. The pair returned just as a doctor entered the room.

"Mr and Mrs James, I'm Dr Philips I've been treating your daughter. She has a nasty break to her right leg mid way down the shin. There has been an arterial bleed and she has lost a lot of blood. She needs surgery to repair the damaged artery and reset the bones. Only then we will know if her lower leg will recover. She wouldn't have survived without the prompt medical attention she received".

"Do you mean she could lose her leg?" Asked Richard

"It's possible, because of the bleed it has been starved of blood but it's also possible that once the flow is returned the circulation and colour will return and she will be fine. It's a waiting game I'm afraid. Any more questions?"

"Thank you doctor" replied Richard shaking his head.

Margaret was stood in a stunned silence with tears running down her face. "Shall I get some drinks?" Asked Molly. The question made Margaret turn and look at her.

"Molly what are you wearing dear?"

"Oh these, I had to get changed I was covered in blood. I looked a right sight and I didn't want to scare Sam"

"Molly it was you wasn't it? You saved Rachel's life" said Margaret putting two and two together.

"It's no big deal I was just doing what I do, what I'm trained to do". Replied Molly.

"It is a big deal, you've saved both my children now. I will never be able to repay you"

"It's nothing honestly" said Molly embarrassed by the fuss.

"You need to learn when to take credit Molly. You were amazing today. Just like in Afghan, not a second thought to the danger you were in with that lorry hanging above" said Charles.

"Enough ok, I just did what anybody would have done. Anyway they said Sam can go home soon." She said changing the subject. "They are happy with his obs. Shall I take him home? Nell will need letting out and I'd really benefit from a shower."

"Ok I'll drive you" replied Charles.

"There's no need. Stay here with your mum and dad we can get a taxi."

Charles went and signed Sam's discharge papers and 10 minuets later Molly and Sam were on their way home. "Are you hungry mate? I'm starving" said Molly realising that she'd ate nothing since lunch and it was now almost 10pm.

"Yes I guess so" he replied.

"Here mate is there a Maccy D's anywhere near here?" She asked the driver.

"No problem just a small detour that's all" he replied.

"I'm not really allowed Mc Donald's" said Sam.

"What are you kidding me?"

"No my mum says that it's junk food and has far too much salt and fat" replied Sam.

"Well I think it's ok as a treat and as your mum isn't here it can be our secret if you don't want to tell her. Anyway I don't know what your grandma has got in and I cannot face anymore turkey so it will have to be a drive through cos I ain't going inside and shop or takeaway dressed like this" they both laughed.

Later while they were sat in the living room eating their food (another of Rebecca's rules broken) Sam was thoughtful for a while before saying "Most of my Christmas presents were in Auntie Rachel's car, do you think they will still be there?"

"I don't know mate but I promise you this, that if they're not ok they will get replaced. The main thing is that everyone is ok isn't it?"

"How can you be so sure Molly?"

"Well I'm a medic so I know, it's all in training. They're in the best place getting the best treatment, I'm sure by the morning we will have news, try not to worry mate".

"Were you scared Molly?"

"Yer I was a bit but then the training kicks in and you start going through the drills"

"What are they?"

"I'll tell you all about them in the morning. Come on it's time for bed. You go and do teeth and Pj's while I let Nell out and then we'll both go together. Deal?"

"Deal" said Sam climbing the stairs.

An hour later Molly heard the bedroom door open. "What is it mate?"

"I'm scared and I'm lonely and I don't want to be in my own" sobbed Sam.

"Do you want in?" He nodded and she lifted up the covers.

"My mum is going to be alright isn't she?"

"Yes Sam I'm sure of it" she replied. Poor thing she thought he'd seen his dad with serious injuries and now his mum and all in the space of a few short months. Sam snuggled down and eventually fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charles and his parents arrived home at 3.30am having seen Rachel settled in the recovery room following her operation. Everything had gone to plan with the operation, the circulation and colour had returned to her lower leg meaning that amputation was unnecessary.

Charles had let Nell out into the garden but had then had a hell of a job getting her back in. She had eventually returned to the house but instead of stopping in her basket she ran to the bottom of the stairs and began to bark. No amount of shushing would stop her. He had taken her back to the kitchen three times and each time she'd gone back to the bottom of the stairs "Mum what do I do?"

"Anything to shut her up, I'm exhausted all these late nights" said Richard walking passed the commotion at the bottom if the stairs and heading up to bed.

"Mum?" Said Charles in desperation.

"I don't think you've got an option son. I think she wants her Molly and this is her way of telling you, fancy a cup of tea?"

Charles nodded. "For gods sake" he said lifting the dog and making his way up stairs. "Seriously Nell your going to have to cut this out or learn to climb stairs" he said puffing at the top of the second flight.

Nell barged through the door into their room as Charles made his way back down to get the bean bag she'd been sleeping on. On his return he opened the bedroom door fully and looked at the bed. Molly and Sam were still sound asleep and Nell was at the bottom of the bed wagging her tail. Charles shook his head and went back downstairs to get his cup of tea. His mum was on the first floor with two cups. "Mum you need to come up and see this". She followed her son up a second flight if stairs and peered into the room.

"Aw bless them fast asleep together, Sam really loves Molly"

"Yes I know but I didn't mean that. I mean look at Nell who has just made me carry her up two flights of stairs is now sitting on the end of the bed and I didn't but her there!"

"Well I've think she's had you there son" said Margaret.

"I know" said Charles looking at this little family unit and smiling. "It could of all been so different today

Mum. I'm so glad they're safe"

"Thanks to your girl" said Margaret reaching and giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mum" as he made his way to the next room along which happened to be Sam's. Bloody hell he thought single beds are bad enough but I don't need ten flaming teddies on the bed as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N we're nearly there. There's light at the end of the tunnel and everything is starting to become clearer.**

Changes

Rachel woke up in a strange place with a terribly foggy, heavy head. Slowly the events of the past 24 hours came back to her. The realisation that yesterday she really thought it was the end, that she would never get out of her beloved car again. She looked down at her leg and could see a massive cage enclosing various pins that were sticking out of her leg at different angles. There was a bandage covering the area were the break was and she knew it wouldn't be pretty underneath. She reached her hand up to her head and felt a bandage at the side of her temple.

She had one person to thank for being alive, that one person who's life she had set out to destroy over recent days. It was time to change, to make amends and put things right.

"Hello Rachel. Good to see you awake said a nurse walking into the room. "Would you like to sit up a bit?"

"Yes please" Rachel replied.

"Here you go then" said the nurse lifting her into a semi sitting position. "You did yourself some serious damage yesterday, you do know your lucky to even be here. If it wasn't for that medic on the scene you would of likely of bled out before the ambulance reached you."

Rachel nodded "I know I owe her my life. I need my phone do you know where it is?"

"I think you should rest up for a bit. Wait and see the doctor first, he's already on his rounds".

"I just want my phone please" snapped Rachel as she tried to reach over to the bedside table before screaming in agony at moving her leg.

"What's the hurry? Do you want me to ring somebody for you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. I've done some terrible things, really really horrible spiteful things that only I can put right and to do that I just need my phone for a start."

"Ok but only for a short while Rachel. I'll be back soon" With that the nurse passed Rachel her phone out of the top drawer.

Rachel made two phone calls. One to Duncan to arrange and early visit and a second to Margaret to arrange a later visit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hiya Duncan thanks for coming. What's with the cap and dark glasses?" He took the cap and glasses off revealing two very black eyes, swollen nose and cut lip. "Oh shit, sorry that's all my fault Duncan. Is it painful?" She asked

"It's not so bad, I'd really like to be able to have a really good sniff but that's not happening any time soon. You know what's really hurting? It's this" he said pulling up the leg of his jeans showing a scratch that went the length of his shin and was really quiet deep.

"I made up all the stuff about Molly giving you the come on the other night. I was using you to get to Charles. It was a nasty and a horrible thing that I did and I'm truly sorry, I'm sorry that I involved you, that your injured and I'm terribly sorry that the police got involved". She said wincing as she tried to pull herself to sit up a bit higher.

"I'm sorry too, I should never of been taken in by your stupid plan. I'm a grown man and I should of never acted the way I did. If anything I'm ashamed by my actions. Just wish I could turn back the clock you know" replied Duncan.

"I think you can in away"

"How? How can we make this mess go away?" He replied.

"If you went to the police and dropped the charges against Charles I'm sure that would help. A charge of assault is going to make starting a new career difficult for him but if you were to drop the charges it would make things much easier. Don't you think?"

"I can do that. I never really wanted the police involved it was kind of forced on me by the hospital but then Molly gave a statement to the police and I could potentially be in serious trouble too and now I don't know what to do." He said with his head in his hands. "It's all such a mess".

"I've asked my mum to bring Charles and Molly to see me later on. I need to apologise to them in person, explain why I'm such a fucked up nasty bitch and try to convince them I'm trying to change. I can see if we can all agree to drop the shit and start again. Yesterday made me realise that life is far too short to hold grudges and be bitter".

"Ok I'll leave it in your hands. Just let me know and I'll go straight to the station". They chatted for a while until Duncan got up and gave Rachel's hand a squeeze before leaving.

Part one done she thought now for part two. The part she was actually dreading.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam had wanted to go and see his mum so Charles and Molly had visited Rebecca first and had left Sam there while they popped down the corridor to Rachel's room.

"Thank you for coming" said Rachel.

"How are you doing?" Asked Molly. I was really worried that I was gunna lose you at one point".

"I'll live and I've been told that that's thanks to you. I really appreciate what you did, that you risked your life to save mine". Replied Rachel.

"It's ok I would of done the same for anybody friend or foe" said Molly.

"Yes well about that, about all of it. I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry"

Charles sat down at the end of the bed. "Rachel this stupid vendetta has got to stop. I appreciate that you had a hard time as a child but it's hardly my fault is it. Your actions over the last few days have been reckless beyond believe." Stated Charles. Molly looked from Charles to Rachel and back again not really understanding what Charles was on about.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to put things right but it's difficult ok. I've spoken to Duncan and he's prepared to drop the charges against you but he's obviously worried about Molly's counter complaint, he is devastated by what he did, really ashamed. I'm sure if it could all be forgotten it would be in everyone's best interest. And I promise I will never do anything to interfere in your life ever again, honestly."

"That's not down to me, it's down to Molly and what she wants." He replied.

"I just want it all to go away. I only went to the police because I knew you wouldn't talk and I wanted them to understand why you did what you did." Molly said. "Tell him I'll not proceed with my complaint any further".

"Ok I'll ring him later to let him know."

"Charles can you go and get me a drink please? I'm really thirsty" asked Molly.

"Yes of course I will. Tea?" He said Molly nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Rachel I'm sorry if this is prying but what happened to start all this? I'm trying to figure out why you would hate your brother so much and why he just seems to, I don't know, accept it"

Rachel stopped and thought for a while trying to think of the right words. She ran her hand through her hair and chewed her bottom lip before saying "It's jealousy if I'm honest nothing more and nothing less. Since my illness as a child I missed so much schooling that I was left behind all my friends. After that everything was a struggle for me while Charles was one of the 'talented and gifted', grade A children who never really needed to try but he did anyway. He's always excelled at everything and I've always failed"

"Sounds a bit shit. What was your illness?"

"I had Leukemia which was a real struggle with constant chemo sessions. That is why I couldn't do the stuff that normal children do and why I left school without qualifications and few friends".

"I bet you've got more than me. I didn't even have a valid reason for not attending school I just hated it and found it easier to stay home with my mum looking after all my brothers and sisters."

"Do you know what really tipped me over the edge, the one thing that really killed me and ruined any chance I have of being remotely normal?"

"What?"

"I can't have children. The cancer that ruined my childhood has also basically fucked up my future too. It's all I ever wanted ..." Rachel was crying. She hadn't ever told anybody about how she felt until now.

"Is there nothing they could do? Couldn't you adopt?"

"No nothing they could do. Adoption isn't really an option, not without a partner and the one person who I really loved was Martin and he ran for the hills as soon as I mentioned that I couldn't have children. I can't even get a fucking dog now because I can't walk" she sniffed.

"Come on don't think like that, they leg thing is only temporary. In the meantime I can try and organise you a crazy cat woman starter kit if you like. Say three cats and a litter tray? No walking required" They both laughed at this just as Charles walked into the room.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes were just comparing our lack of qualifications and other common ground" replied Rachel

"You know what I did before joining up? I was a nail technician. I could always do your toe nails seeing as how they are on display and you can't reach"

"I'd appreciate that but it will have to wait for a few days til after my next operation"

"Ok No problems"

"Molly we need to go soon our parking ticket will run out at 5pm"

"Ok" said Molly pulling on her coat.

"Would you come back another day? I've enjoyed our chat and getting to know you"

"Yes sure thing. I'll bring you a 'cat-alogue'" they both burst into fits of giggles while Charles walked off shaking his head a muttering something about not understand women.

They walked down the corridor to Rebecca's room but where met outside by Clarissa. "So you must be Molly Dawes, the woman who is responsible for my daughters collapsed lung"

"Pardon" said Molly.

"I have it under good authority that if my daughter hadn't been dragged from that car her broken ribs may not have penetrated her lung"

"Back off Clarissa" said Charles trying to stand in between the women having experienced the full force of Clarissa in the past he knew just how bad she could be.

"Let me deal with this" said Molly pulling herself up to her full 5ft 3. "I am a trained medic with the army, therefore I'm trained to deal with all types of trauma and often in very dangerous situations. Yesterday was no different. I assessed the danger we were facing. There was an articulated lorry hanging dangerously half over the embankment above us. Nobody could tell how long it would hold there or if it would come crashing down on top of us. Moving the lorry wasn't a question as most of its tyres were damaged. My job was to get in that car and assess the injured and my judgement at that time was to try and move as many casualties as possibles way from the immediate danger. I worked out that Rebecca probably had broken ribs and that a pneumothorax was a real possibility and I even said that ordinarily I would like her to stay still but because of the threat of the lorry I asked her to move. I tried to make her exit from the car as comfortable as possible by lowering the seats. I'm sorry about her injuries but they could of happened regardless, in fact it could of happened on impact to be honest and surely she's better out and alive than not?"

"So explain to me why you thought it was ok to leave Rachel in the car? Surely the danger was still present" said Clarissa still not convinced by what Molly was saying.

"Rachel's injuries were a whole different ball bag. I couldn't move her, she was trapped in the car with an open fracture and arterial bleed that was so bad the only way I could stop it was to clamp down on the artery. She was losing a lot of blood and would of surely died if I'd let go of the bleed and moved her before help arrived. I know the actions I took at the crash may seem reckless to you but I can assure you that I followed all my training to ensure the safety of the casualties, to get those I could away from danger in the quickest and safest way possible and to treat those I couldn't move. I didn't just go in and drag people out, it was all carefully considered. I hope this helps you to understand why I took the actions I did. " she took a deep breath and blew it out. It felt like scrutiny from Major Beck in one of his after action reports.

"Molly is an excellent medic, I would never question her ability to deal with any situation like yesterday" stated Charles.

"Yes well your biased Charles" snapped Clarissa.

"As maybe but I owe her my life, so do Rachel and quite possibly Rebecca too." Charles walked off into Rebecca's room. That bloody woman was so infuriating.

"Rebecca will you call your bloody mother off, you know that Molly saved you life yesterday" asked Charles.

"It was Rebecca who told me" Clarissa had walked into the room behind Charles.

"Sam go and wait with Molly outside please son" Charles waited for his son to say goodbye to his mum and leave the room before he walked closer to the bed. "For fucks sake Rebecca even Rachel's having a day off being a bitch you should try it once in a while, it would make you a better person" he said before turning his back and walking away.

Later that evening when Sam, Margaret and Richard had gone to bed and the house was quiet Charles said "I'm proud of you"

"Oh don't start that shit again, I've heard enough I'm not some bloody super hero"

"I didn't mean yesterday although I am proud of that, I'm talking about today with Clarissa there was a time when we first met when you would have taken great offence and gone off on one."

"Oh that. Well I did try to remain calm and polite even though it was difficult. Maybe I'm changing".

"Still proud though" he said as Molly playfully punched him on the arm. "And while I'm at it you are a beautiful person inside and out"

"What does that even mean?" Asked Molly.

Charles took a deep breath and paused trying to think of the best way to explain himself "I mean that the way you were with Rachel today was unbelievable, forgiving her after everything she's done since you've been here."

"Shut up you numpty and take me to bed" she giggled and then squealed as Charles reached out to grab her.

"Shush" he said as they both giggled creeping up stairs as fast and quietly as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last bit coming up. Thank you for your patience posting the last few chapters the previous ones were mostly pre-written.**

 **Anyway we're getting to that 'slowing down bit' of the ride. The bit were you smile, try to tame your wild hair and say a silent prayer of thanks that you've got through in one bit and one of hope, hope that you don't have your skirt tucked in your knickers or stuck to your bum when you get off.**

 _Fresh starts and new beginnings._

The following day was busy spent visiting hospitals and shopping for Sam's replacement presents.

When they were stood in Toys R Us. Sam asked "Can I get a nerf gun dad?"

"We're not here to buy you new toys just to replace the ones you lost in the accident Scamp"

"Aw but dad what if I use my Christmas money? Pleeeeease" pleaded Sam.

"Oh go on then but you will have to keep it at grandmas, your mother would kill me if you took a gun home". Twenty minuets later and they left the shop with three nurf guns - well it was never going to be war with just the one weapon.

On the way back to the car Molly stopped to pop in a discount shop. "I'll just be a minuet" she shouted.

An hour later and it was war in the James household. Captain Stern Face against Corporal Dawes and Private Sam, and K9 assistance from Nell who was running up and downstairs like a trooper. "Stay down and take cover" said Molly to Sam while Charles was firing up the stairs towards the pair who were hiding out in the landing. Molly watched Charles move to change position and shouted "rapid fire" both unloaded their weapons between the rails of the banister to were Charles was on the floor below.

"Argh" screamed Charles faking a serious injury he was rolling round on the hall floor.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire" shouted Molly holding her hand up to Sam. "Urgent medevac required cat A injured insurgent, repeat urgent medevac required"

"What was that?" Asked Sam.

"Basically stop shooting was the first bit"

"Yeah I got that. What the second bit?"

"Medevac is short for medical evacuation, cat A is a grade for how serious the injury is and insurgent is another word for enemy. Rodger?"

"Rodger that. Now what?"

"Right remember the drills I was talking about the other day? In simple terms you need to remember Dr ABC. First thing is danger. What can you see?"

"Er I don't know" said Sam looking at his dad rolling round on the floor still moaning and wailing. His gun laying on the floor next to him.

"Right first things first you need to make sure he's on his own and unarmed so go and move the gun. I will cover you" Sam did as he was told. "Next you need to get him to respond to you. If he doesn't answer a nip on his ear or his arm should get a response if he's conscious" again Sam did as he was told and Charles had grunted his response to Sam's nip and Nell licking his face. "Sam check his airway. Is he breathing? Yes good. Now check for bleeding"

"Gun shot wounds to the shoulder and lower leg corporal" shouted Sam.

"Right" said Molly arriving on the scene next to Sam. "Check circulation, then we need to start packing these wounds" she said opening the carrier bag of medical supplies she had bought earlier. Molly coached Sam with the bandages and the leg and shoulder were dressed nicely. However Charles had also developed other injuries and was starting to resemble a mummy.

The front door opened and Margaret and Richard walked in. "Oh my, looks like you've been having fun" she said surveying the battle scene in front of her.

"We have grandma, the best. Molly's been teaching me how to be a proper medic. I want to be a medic just like Molly when I grow up"

"How's grandma Joyce? Is she settled back home?" Asked Molly.

"Yes we've just left her tucked up in her own bed in her room at the home looking very pleased.

"Ready to go home tomorrow Scamp?" Asked Richard.

"Kind of, I'm really going to miss being here with everybody and Nell but I know my mum needs me. I've got to look after her" replied Sam.

"That's a very grown up thing to say Scamp. I'm sure your mum will enjoy your company more than anything. She's not seen much of you since Christmas Day." Replied Richard.

"And there's Jack and Ethan. I haven't shown them my presents yet" Sam was talking about the boys who lived next door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rebecca was discharged the following afternoon and Charles had offered to do the honourable thing and take her home while dropping Sam off at the same time. "Right I've left your bag in your room, mums made you a lasagne which she said you can just pop in the microwave and here's a cup if tea"

"Thanks" she replied sitting down gingerly her broken ribs were still very painful.

"When's your mum coming?"

"Soon"

"Right I'll be off then, I'll just go say bye to Sam first" can't be doing with another clash with the old witch he thought as he walked upstairs to Sam's room. "Sam buddy. Promise you will be a good boy for your mum, do as she says, yes?"

"I will do dad. See you soon"

"Bye son" he said giving him a squeeze before he walked back downstairs and shouted bye to Rebecca as he walked out the door.

Molly had stayed at the hospital with Rebecca who had now had her second operation and the metal cage had now been removed, as had the pins protruding out of her leg. She had told Molly that they had wanted to be sure the artery was stable before permanently pinning the leg.

"They're hoping to let me go home tomorrow and mum has said I can stay there till I'm back on my feet. Well that's if there's a doctor around on New Year's Day.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, doctors doing rounds"

"I got that but is it really New Year's Day tomorrow? I really thought it was the day after. I've lost all track of what day it is".

"Have you got plans for tonight?"

"No not unless Charles has got something up his sleeve. Do you fancy gold, silver or a bluey colour?

I thought I'd stay away from red"

"Good choice I've seen enough red for a while"

As Molly set about painting Rachel's toe nails a sparkly gold colour Rachel told Molly that grandma Joyce had told her she should get a job. "Don't know what to do or where to start if I'm honest. I've never had a job before"

"What are you good at? What have you spent your time doing?" Asked Molly "maybe there is something there you can build on, something your interested in or something your already good at?"

Rachel gave a laugh "I don't do anything of any value, I do yoga classes and drink coffee with Rebecca most days. I'm a mean shopper and love handbags and shoes. Oh and I can throw the best parties ever. See not much to build a career on is it"

"What about becoming a personal shopper ... or ... I know an official party and events organiser? That should suit your party side"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking charity events and once you've got a few of those under your belt you could move on to weddings and stuff."

"Who would let me lose with a charity event though?"

"Ask your mum. She might let you do one for the animal shelter"

Charles walked in at this point "what are you to plotting?"

"Oh just some potential career prospects for Rachel. Here did you know it's New Year's Eve?" Asked Molly.

"No that's tomorrow"

Molly shook her head "Christmas Day (she held one finger up), Boxing Day turkey chaos , (two fingers), grandma Joyce medevac (three fingers), car cash hell (four fingers), meeting Clarissa (five fingers) and nurf gun wars in the hall (six fingers) so today makes it seven dunt it"

"My god that sounds like one crazy Christmas break"

"Your not wrong Rachel and it was sold to me as a 'perfect Christmas'"

"Yeah well sorry about that, they are normally quiet and relaxed, just this one that's been a bit crazy" replied Charles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that evening after the couple had eaten an Indian takeaway. "You must think I'm some right boring old fart, staying in at New Year" said Charles.

"Nah don't be daft, this is good and to be honest New Year is always such a big come down, I can't be bothered anymore, I much prefer this, just the two of us". Margaret and Richard were out visiting friends for the evening.

"Will you be making any New Year resolutions?" Asked Charles.

"No I don't go in for any of that crap, just leads to disappointment and well I've decided that life's too bloody short to be beating myself up for eating chocolate or crisps, Smurf taught me that".

They spent the rest of the evening looking for places to rent in Aldershot. It had soon become apparent that having Nell would mean a furnished property would be out of the question. "What are we going to do? Asked Molly. "I can't bare to lose her"

"Your not going to lose her. I promise we will manage one way or another. Grandma Joyce has given us more than enough money to furnish a house several times over and we have my army pension and your wages. We will be just fine" said Charles reaching over Nell to give Molly a hug. The dog sensed the moment, sat up and began to lick their faces. The pair gave up and laughed.

"Talk about timing baby" said Molly giving Nell a tickle around the ear.

Back to the search and they agreed on four houses that they liked the look of so Molly email the agents asking for viewings on the 3rd to give the agents chance to respond. As midnight approached Charles took Molly's hands a looked into her eyes "I promise you one thing Molly Dawes , this next year will not be the same as the last one, no where near as bad. I love you and I will never let you down again ... Ever".

"Oi I wouldn't change this last year, not for anything. I wouldn't have you, not like this you would still be Officer Stern Face and I would just be the gobby medic that kept speaking out of turn and getting into trouble".

With that the New Year Big Ben chimes began. "Happy New Year Molly".

"Ditto"

At that moment the door crashed open and Margaret and Richard staggered in. "Happy New Year" they shouted.

"Mother are you drunk?" Asked Charles.

Hic "I may of had one or" hic "two and maybe another one or two for the road" hic.

"Mother your ..."

"Pissed out her nut" laughed Molly.

I'm thinking here is probably a good place to leave our Hero's. It's been a rough week and we're now back into fluff territory. I may do an epilogue if you fancy. Please R&R thank you xx


	18. Chapter 18

18 months on ...

Molly absolutely loved her new role, she had faced some difficult situations and had struggled in the beginning to stamp her authority but with tips from Charles she soon had it nailed. Her probation period few by and before she knew it she was thrown into an assessment period to see if she was suitable for promotion. The final assessment was to carry out a three day exercise were she had to lead a group of soldiers from a starting point over some difficult terrain and through some terrible weather conditions. To add to the experience they would be ambushed, periodically. She had aced it, first over the finish line and with a full compliment of soldiers. Charles had been so proud. He'd always said she would be brilliant and here she was proving him right and with flying colours too.

Charles had completed his training and became a fully qualified personal trainer. Initially he had started work at a local gym, where he built up a firm client base. He could see failings with the running of the gym and it had frustrated him immensely, so much so that he had applied for a management post when the first one became available. He was now managing the gym jointly with his colleague Des. Memberships increased tenfold and the classes in the gym were always fully booked. The gym was running so efficiently they had invested in new equipment and had even started to take classes outside army style which was a roaring success. He had recently started training to specialise in the rehabilitation of injuries knowing his own journey back to fitness had been a struggle he wanted to help others.

The private rented house they moved into was utter shit to start with. They had slept on a blow up mattress for the first six weeks, till the hastily ordered furniture started to arrive, but it still failed to feel like home. They had decided to buy a house of their own and had opted for a new build so had to wait out for it to be finished before they could move in, in the October. They both loved the house and enjoyed working to get each room just so, including Sam's room which he slept in every other weekend and school holidays. The garden was still a work in progress, neither really having a clue so they had relied on Richard and Margaret for tips and advice. Grandma Joyce had sadly passed away in her sleep in November. She was tired and said that now her family was functioning like any normal family her work was done. She had seen pictures of Charles and Molly's house and had shared their success over recent months. She was also immensely proud of Rachel who had turned her life around after the accident.

Through out every thing Nell had remained a constant focus for the pair. She no longer resembled the damaged dog Molly first met, far from it. She was now a happy dog that spent a lot of time with Charles during the day either sitting in his office or if he was on the gym floor she would often be found curled up behind the reception desk with one if the receptionists. However much time Charles spent with Nell she would split as soon as Molly came home and send the night with her head in Molly's lap.

'Shitting hell' Molly thought trying to lift her head off the pillow. It hurt like hell and her mouth was as dry as a Taliban's flip-flop. She wracked her brains trying to piece together the night before. She remembered the restaurant, that was perfect. She remembered the taxi ride home too, they had been so busy kissing in the back of the cab they had driven passed the house and had had ask the driver to turn around. It was back home that was a blare. She remembered getting a bottle of fizz out of the fridge and couple of glasses before heading upstairs. Then she remembered that they had split wine on the carpet, oh shit her lovely cream carpet and a vague recollection of her dress ripping in Charles's desperation to get it off the night before. Then she remembered the mind blowingly good sex they'd had. She rolled over towards Charles side if the bed and reached out to find it empty. She opened one I eye and saw an empty bottle on his bedside table, there was a matching bottle on her side too.

"Morning beautiful" said Charles walking out of the en suit after his shower. "You need to look lively your teaching Attack in 40 minuets."

"Oh fucking hell" in all the excitement last night Molly had completely forgotten that. Charles and Molly had both completed the training courses to be able to teach the Attack class it was a high impact cardio class that Molly generally loved and taught most Saturdays but it was never a good idea with a hangover. "How come your fresh as a sodding daisy while I'm like shit? It's so bloody unfair."

"Because your fun sized and I Dawesy am king sized" he replied laughing. "Not to mention you drank half your body weight in bubbles"

"Piss off you twat. Your not helping."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Molly walked into the studio at the gym. "Morning attackers sorry I'm a bit late I slept in and I'm hanging a bit today."

"That's not like you. Special occasion?" Asked Karen a front row regular.

"Oh you know, just this!" She said holding up her left hand showing off her very impressive engagement ring with a massive grin on her face.

"Wow" all the girls gathered around wanting details firing questions at Molly.

Molly was about to answer when Charles stuck his head round the door "Molly you need to get a move on or the full timetable will be running late all morning. Focus up. Oh and Molly, Debbie's just rang in she's sick can you do her circuit class too?"

"Yes boss, sorry boss, no problem boss" she said giggling and giving him a mock salute. "Right come on attackers, no room for slackers, anybody found not giving me 100% without valid excuse - that's you Gina" she said to the pregnant lady front left "will get the press up challenge for the full class" She said down the mic while starting the music.

Two hours later sweaty but feeling much better Molly was sat in the cafe drinking tea with five of her regulars, she knew these girls well. They were what Charles referred to as the core of the gym, the die hards who we here no matter what. To Molly they were friends who she had been out socially with. She had soon found out that they were not too dissimilar to soldiers they trained hard and they playednhard too. "So come on spill I want to here the juicy details" said Heather.

"Well I thought I was going for a meal to celebrate the second anniversary of our first date. So I knew he had a table booked at the Stag on The River but I didn't expect an exclusive room with out own personal waiter for the evening."

"And?" Asked Layla.

"Well we'd eaten our starters and main course and I thought that we were just having a break before pudding. We were just sat happily chatting about nothing really. I did wonder if he was ok though think he went to the loo about 3 times"

"Your killing us Molly get to the good bit." Pleaded Nichola.

"I am, I am" she laughed "on his return from his third trip out and just at the point when I was gunna ask him if he had the trots or sommat he came over and took my hand making me walk to the side of the table. He got down in bended knee, he had a little prepared speech it was beautiful and then he asked me to make him the happiest man in the world by becoming his wife and I said oh go on then."

"So come on what was the speech?"

"I just told Molly what I felt about her and our relationship" said Charles who had walked into the conversation. "I said that she is the most amazing, courageous woman that I have ever met. That she is beautiful and intelligent and that I love the way her confidence is growing. I also said that from the start our relationship has been a roller coaster of emotions with our time in the army, my shooting, our friend dying and the troubles we faced with our families but we have come through it all and that I love her more with each day and week that pass." He looked down at the girls and could see a few had tears in their eyes. "Any way this is doing my Captain Stern Face persona no good and I don't want any of you thinking I'm a soft touch, so I'm going to take my fiancée away and will leave you all to it".

"See you all later" said Molly walking out of the gym with Charles and Nell. "Here is Rachel still bringing Sam over this afternoon?"

"Yes they're arriving about 2ish"

"Oh good I've got something to ask her"

"What's that?"

"I just want to run some ideas passed her that's all"

"Oh god Molly tell me your not going to turn into a bridezilla"

Charles knew that Rachel's events business was a huge success and she had a fair few high class weddings in her portfolio. He also knew that Molly and Rachel were the best of friends and once they got in cahoots about something like this there would be no stopping them.

"Maybe" she said giving him a playful punch on the arm as they walked off to the car together.

And so I've decided that here is a good place to leave our couple. Walking off to the sunset (well car) with their happy ever after. .

Just want to say thank you for all the reviews. I surprised myself with this especially when I saw the word count, no wonder my thumb and shoulder ached at times and my phone storage was full. But I've really enjoyed writing it. This is my completely guilty pleasure, my husband thinks I'm on Facebook but really I'm writing fan fiction.

I have another story in the pipeline about 4 chapters in but I want to get a bit more written before I start to post it.


End file.
